A Noviça Rebelde
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Uma jovem que mora em um convento vai trabalhar como governanta numa casa de um viúvo, pai de 7 filhos. Mas tem um, porém: Ela acaba se apaixonando pelo patrão. E agora? Como essa história vai acabar? Baseado no filme A Noviça Rebelde Songfic
1. Adeus convento

Cap

_**Cap.1- Adeus convento**_

Era de manhã. Uma jovem de aparentemente 29 anos, cabelos curtos e rosas e olhos verdes esmeraldas estava perto das montanhas em um gramado, cantando e dançando alegremente, se esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor, só queria continuar cantando e dançando com a natureza. Seu nome era Haruno Sakura.

_As montanhas vivem_

_com o som da música_

_Com as mesmas canções_

_há mais de mil anos_

_Meu coração fica repleto _

_com o som da música_

_Meu coração quer cantar_

_toda canção que ouve_

Sakura ia cantando e andando devagar até que chegou a umas árvores e passou entre elas, ainda cantando.

_Meu coração quer bater_

_com as asas dos pássaros_

_Que voam do lago_

_para as árvores_

_Meu coração quer cantar_

_as melodias dos sinos_

_Que viajam com a brisa_

_Rir como um riacho_

_que salta e rola_

Ela se virou e foi correndo, passando por um pequeno rio que havia ali, pegou uma pequena pedra, atravessou o rio pisando nas pedras maiores e jogou a pedrinha no rio.

_Pelas pedras do caminho_

_Cantar noite adentro_

_Como a cotovia_

_que aprende a orar_

_Eu corro_

_para as montanhas_

_Quando o meu coração_

_está só _

Saiu correndo novamente e parou num imenso gramado, olhando para o céu, ficando parada em pé por alguns minutos.

_Eu sei que ouvirei_

_o que já ouvi antes_

_Meu coração_

_será abençoado_

Voltou a andar e juntou as mãos, ainda olhando para o céu.

_Com o som da música_

_E eu cantarei_

_Mais uma vez_

Nesse mesmo instante, ouviu o soar do relógio e saiu correndo montanha abaixo em direção ao convento.

Ao chegar lá, pôde perceber que estava mais do que atrasada, se trocou (pois ela estava com um vestido preto simples) e foi chamada à sala da diretora.

Ao entrar lá, ela ficou meio apreensiva por saber o que a madre queria com ela.

-Por favor, sente-se Sakura.

Ela obedeceu, se sentando e continuou olhando à senhora à sua frente, esperando que esta prosseguisse:

-Bom Sakura, pude perceber que hoje você se atrasou de novo.

-Sim. Como a senhora sabe eu fui criada nas montanhas e não consigo em não ir prá lá.

-Eu sei –ela começou- Mas eu tenho que dizer que você terá que deixar o convento.

-Mas reverenda madre, eu prometo que não me atraso mais, mas por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui. Não tenho pra onde ir.

-Não se preocupe, você já tem para onde ir Sakura.

-Mas...

-Você irá trabalhar como governanta de 7 filhos na casa de um viúvo, mas se você algum dia não se sentir bem ou acontecer alguma coisa e quiser voltar pro convento, pode ter certeza que estaremos de portas abertas.

-Está bem, eu irei para a casa desse viúvo. Irei sentir saudades de todas vocês.

Ela então deu um abraço na diretora e saiu da sala e foi arrumar suas coisas. Algumas horas depois, ela havia se despedido de todas, e saiu pela porta de entrada do convento. Deu uns passos para frente, porém, parou e virou-se dando uma ultima olhada naquele lugar que não saberia se voltaria algum dia e voltou a andar, seguindo caminho para a casa do viúvo que iria trabalhar como governanta a partir de alguns dias.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal, eu comecei a fazer essa fic hoje e é baseada no filme A Noviça Rebelde.**_

Bom como é a primeira vez que estou fazendo uma fic baseada em um filme, então não sei se vai ficar bom. Espero que gostem


	2. A noviça vira governanta

Capítulo 2- A noviça vira governanta

**S**akura depois de algumas horas chega à mansão Uchiha. Ela é recebida pelo mordomo, Franz, que ao entrar, a pede para esperar.

Ela fica espantada com a vista que tinha da casa. Era simplesmente enorme. Onde ela estava, tinha duas escadas, uma para o lado esquerdo e outra pro direito e uma terceira escada no centro. Dos lados, tinham várias portas e entre elas haviam pilares que sustentavam também o andar de cima, além de ter também um enorme lustre de vidro no teto todo branco.

Então, desceu a escada que estava no centro e deixou sua mala e seu violão no chão, perto de uma cadeira. Começou a andar, olhando de um lado para o outro, até que entrou numa das portas do lado esquerdo.

Ao entrar, se deparou como se fosse um salão, com as paredes decoradas e com duas janelas. Foi até perto das janelas e começou a fazer reverências, como se estivesse pronta para dançar. Então, escutou abrir a porta.

Ao se virar, pôde ver um homem com uma aparência séria no rosto. Usava calça e terno cinza e sapatos pretos. Ele a esperou na porta e ela saiu e em seguida fechou a porta, e, disse:

-No futuro, lembre-se de não abrir certos aposentos da casa.

Ela o olhou, com os olhos levemente arregalados.

-Sim, senhor, capitão.

-Por que me olha desse jeito?

-Não parece capitão do mar.

-Receio que você também não pareça uma governanta. –ele parou por um instante, mas continuou – Dê uma volta.

-Como?

-Vire.

Sakura então, deu uma volta e voltou a olhar para ele.

-Tire o chapéu.

E assim, o fez.

-Troque de roupa antes de ser apresentada às crianças.

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura olhou para suas roupas.

-Mas eu não tenho outra. No convento, nossas roupas são dadas aos pobres.

-E essa aí?

-Os pobres não quiseram. Não tive tempo de fazer um vestido. Sei costurar.

-Farei com que receba o material. Hoje se possível.

Sasuke, agora começa a andar ao redor de Sakura.

-Agora, _fräulein_...

-Sakura.

-Não sei o que a abadessa lhe disse. É a décima segunda governanta a cuidar de meus filhos desde a morte da mãe deles. Espero que seja melhor do que a anterior. Ela só ficou por duas horas.

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada.

-O que há de errado com as crianças?

-As crianças não têm nada de errado. As governanta, sim. –ele começou, olhando para ela e continuou –Não conseguiam manter a disciplina, sem a qual não se administra uma casa. –ele voltou a andar, com as mãos atrás das costas –Tome-lhes os pontos de estudos. Não permitirei que desperdicem as férias de verão. A cada tarde, eles marcham, respirando fundo. A hora de dormir é rigidamente obedecida.

-Quando brincam?

-Garantirá que se comportem com absoluto decoro. Eu a coloco no comando.

-Sim senhor.

Ele olhou seriamente para ela, pegou um apito comprido de metal e começou a apitar. No momento seguinte, pôde se escutar barulho de passos. Passos não...mas sim de pessoas marchando no segundo andar.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal, fico feliz por estarem gostando da fic...e desculpem pela demora.**_

_**Tsunay Nami: Que bom que está gostando viu?? Espero que goste desse capítulo também.**_

_**Marimary-chan: Nyah obrigada...fico muito feliz por estar gostando. **_


	3. As crianças

Cap

**C**ada vez mais que Sasuke apitava, podia-se ouvir mais os passos de pessoas marchando. Eram as crianças. Desceram a escada do lado direito em fileira e quando parou de apitar, formaram uma fila, sendo do lado esquerdo do mais velho e terminando do lado direito com o mais novo.

-Agora... –começou Sasuke terminando de passar em frente dos filhos, com as mãos atrás das costas -...esta é a nova governanta, _fräulein_ Sakura.

Todos os sete olhavam seriamente, de esguelha.

-Ao sinal, declarem o nome. –começou – _Fräulein, _ouça bem. Aprenda os sinais para poder chamá-los.

Apitou uma vez.

-Liesl.

Era alta, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis.

-Friedrich.

Um pouco mais baixo que Liesl, loiro e olhos azuis.

Apitou duas vezes.

-Louisa.

Tinha cabelos loiros compridos ondulados e olhos castanhos.

-Kurt.

Baixo, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos.

-Brigitta.

Um pouco mais alta que Kurt, cabelos pretos lisos e longos e olhos castanhos.

-Marta.

Cabelos pretos presos em tranças e olhos castanhos.

Apitou mais de uma vez, e, a última vez apitou mais alto, mas a mais nova não respondeu.

-Gretl. –respondeu, olhando para Sakura e em seguida olhou para os filhos e depois voltou a olhar para ela.

Por último Gretl. Era a mais nova. Bem mais baixa que Marta, loira e olhos castanhos e prendia o cabelo com uma trança também.

-Agora, vejamos quanta atenção prestou.

-Não precisarei de apito para elas, Reverendo Capitão. –ela deu uma pausa, mas continuou – Quer dizer, chamarei pelos nomes. Nomes tão bonitos.

-_Fräulein_, a casa é grande. O terreno é imenso. E não admitirei gritaria. Fique com ele, por favor. Aprenda a usá-lo. –Deu uma pausa, com o braço esticado, para que ela pegasse o apito. –As crianças ajudarão.

Ela pegou o apito e Sasuke voltou a se pronunciar.

-Agora, quando quiser chamá-la, é isto que vai ouvir.

Ele voltou a apitar novamente, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Ah, não senhor, lamento muito! Eu jamais atenderia a um apito. Apitos são para animais, não para crianças. E muito menos para mim. Seria humilhante demais. –finalizou.

Sasuke voltou a olhar sério para ela, ainda com o apito em mãos.

-_Fräulein, _criava tantos problemas assim no convento?

-Ah, muito mais, senhor.

Então, começou a andar para se retirar, mas parou quando Sakura apitou e olhou para trás.

-Não sei qual é o seu sinal.

-Pode me chamar de "capitão". –ele respondeu, ainda olhando para ela e se retirou.

Então, deu um pequeno sorriso e ficou em frente às crianças.

-Descansar. –deu uma pausa –Agora que estamos sós...podem me dizer seus nomes de novo e quantos anos têm.

-Sou Liesl. Tenho 16 anos e não preciso de governanta.

-Foi bom me avisar, Liesl. Seremos boas amigas.

-Sou Friedrich. Tenho 14. Sou impossível.

-É mesmo? E quem lhe disse, Friedrich?

-_Fräulein_ Josephine. Quatro governantas atrás.

-Sou Brigitta.

-Não me disse quantos anos tem, Louisa.

-Eu sou Brigitta. Ela é Louisa. –começou ela, olhando para a irmã e depois voltou a olhar para Sakura –Ela tem 13 anos e você é esperta. Tenho 10, e acho que sua roupa é a mais feia que eu já vi.

É, Brigitta estava certa. Sakura estava com um vestido cinza, com uma blusa de frio bege.

-Brigitta, não devia dizer isso. –disse Kurt, que estava no meio entre Louisa e Brigitta.

-Por quê? Não acha que é feia?

-Claro! –começou –Mas a da_ fräulein_ Helga era mais feia. Sou Kurt. Tenho 11. Sou incorrigível.

-Parabéns. –disse Sakura.

-O que é "incorrigível"? –perguntou ele.

Sakura começou a andar um pouco, parando em frente de Marta e Gretl. Fez uma cara pensativa olhando para cima e respondeu:

-Acho que quer dizer que você quer ser tratado como um rapaz.

Marta, então, se aproximou de Sakura, puxando a saia levemente e Sakura olhou parar ela.

-Sou Marta e vou fazer 7 na terça-feira. Quero uma sombrinha rosa.

-Rosa também é minha cor favorita. –ela disse, sorrindo.

Então, ouviu a garotinha bater o pé duas vezes com as mãos na cintura. Ela então disse:

-Sim, você é Gretl.

Ela não disse nada, apenas levantou uma das mãos com os cinco dedos abertos.

-E tem cinco anos?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Nossa você já é uma moça. –terminou de dizer, ainda sorrindo.

Ela então olhou para a fileira a sua frente e começou a dizer:

-Preciso lhes contar um segredo. Eu nunca fui governanta.

As crianças então se olharam entre si.

-Você não sabe nada sobre ser uma governanta? –perguntou Louisa.

-Nada. E vou precisar de muitos conselhos.

-A melhor maneira de começar é mandar papai cuidar da vida dele. –Louisa voltou a dizer e junto de seus irmãos começaram a se aproximar de Sakura.

-Nunca chegar na hora do jantar. –disse Friedrich.

-Nunca tomar a sopa em silêncio –diz Brigitta.

-Na sobremesa, sempre assoar o nariz. –disse Kurt.

-Não acredite em nada disso, _fräulein _Sakura. –diz Gretl.

-Ora, por que não? –pergunta Sakura.

-Porque eu gosto de você.

Nesse momento, apareceu uma senhora, de aproximadamente 60 anos, batendo palmas e dizendo:

-Crianças, vão marchar lá fora. –começou – Ordens do pai. Depressa, depressa.

As crianças então foram em direção a porta pela qual Sakura havia entrado, que dava no jardim.

-_Fräulein _Sakura, sou _frau_ Schmidt, a caseira.

-Como vai? –pergunta apertando a mão da senhora.

-Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. Venha comigo.

As duas então vão em direção à escada do lado esquerdo, com _frau_ Schmidt lhe ajudando com sua mala.

As crianças tinham acabado de abrirem a porta para irem em direção ao jardim, quando escutou Sakura dizer:

-Coitadinhos. –ela disse subindo as escadas quando parou e sentiu algo no seu bolso. –Ahhh! –ela exclamou assustada, jogando no chão em seguida e ao tirar do bolso pôde ver que era uma rã.

Mas afinal, como a rã havia parado ali?

-Tem muita sorte. Com a _fräulein _Helga foi uma cobra.

Ela arregalou os olhos em direção às crianças que ainda não haviam saído. Estas, apenas olharam seriamente para ela e saíram.

_**Continua...**_

_**Bom..vejo que dessa vez não demorei muito pra postar...ashahshahsh..espero que gostem.**_

_**Biazinha: Que bom que está gostando**_

_**Marimary-chan: nhaii...que bom que gostou..fico muito contente e espero que goste desse também**_

_**Tsunay Nami: ahshahshahs...verdade..sasuke-kun ser do mal...ashashhash mas depois ele melhora, um pouco mas melhora..espero que goste desse também**_

_**Neko sombria: que bom que está gostando..espero que goste desse capitulo também viu??**_


	4. Um jantar e um romance às escondidas

Cap

**J**á era de noite. Sasuke e seus filhos estavam na sala de jantar, esperando por Sakura para se servirem. Não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse correndo na porta. Ela olhou para eles, indo em direção ao seu lugar, que ficava de frente para onde Sasuke estava.

-Boa noite. –disse ela preparando para se sentar –Boa noite, crianças.

-Boa noite, _fraülein _Sakura.

No momento em que ela se sentou, levantou rapidamente, vendo que tinha uma pinha na cadeira. As crianças riram discretamente. Sakura, que estava ainda olhando para o que a tinha espetado, olhou para Sasuke.

-Um hábito encantador. –ele disse, sem tirar os olhos dela –Algo que aprendeu no convento?

-Não. –ela disse, massageando a parte traseira e olhou para as crianças e depois para ele novamente –Reumatismo. –dizendo isso, se sentou novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Então, todos, menos Sakura, começaram a comer. Ela apenas observava.

-Desculpe, capitão, mas não esquecemos de dar graças?

Eles pararam de comer, juntaram as mãos e abaixaram a cabeça, menos Sasuke, que só ficou observando.

-Pelo que vamos receber, somos gratos ao Senhor.

-Amém. –Sasuke.

-Amém.

-Gostaria de lhes agradecer... –ela começou –pelo lindo presente que deixaram em meu bolso hoje.

-Que presente?

Todos olharam para ela, principalmente as crianças, com medo de que ela contasse sobre a rã.

-É um segredo entre eu e as crianças.

-Então, sugiro que o guarde, e nos deixe jantar.

-Sabendo como eu deveria estar nervosa... uma estranha em uma casa nova... sabendo como era importante para mim sentir-me aceita... foi tão delicado e atencioso vocês tornarem meus primeiros momentos... tão íntimos e felizes... e agradáveis.

Ao terminar de falar tudo isso, Sakura olhou para as crianças e pôde ver que quase todas abaixaram a cabeça e em seguida olhou para o homem a sua frente, sendo que este apenas deu um sorrisinho e voltou a ficar sério novamente. Até que, pôde-se ouvir um choro.

Marta, que estava sentada do lado direito bem ao lado do pai, começou a chorar.

-Qual é o problema, Marta?

-Nada.

Mais choros foram ouvidos, exceto de Liesl e Friedrich. Sasuke olhava, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-_Fraülein... _será em todas as refeições ou apenas no jantar... que nos levará pelo estranho e maravilhoso novo mundo... da indigestão?

-Elas estão bem, capitão. Só estão alegres.

Agora, podia-se ouvir os choros mais nitidamente com o que ela dissera.

Depois de toda aquela choradeira, eles agora estavam em silêncio, quando ouvem a campainha tocar. Poucos minutos depois, o mordomo chega ao lado do patrão lhe entregando uma carta.

-Um telegrama para o senhor.

-Franz? Quem entregou? –perguntou Liesl, que também sentava ao lado do pai.

-Aquele rapaz, Rolf, é claro. –ela apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Pai, pode me dar licença?

-Crianças, irei a Viena amanhã de manhã.

-De novo não pai! –todos sem exceção reclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele apenas continuou olhando seriamente.

-Quanto tempo ficará fora desta vez?

-Não sei dizer, Gretl.

-Vai visitar a Baronesa Schrader?

-Não é da sua conta! –Friedrich.

-Pra falar a verdade, vou, Louisa.

-Por que nunca vemos a baronesa? –Marta.

-E ela ia querer nos ver?

-Vocês vão ver a baronesa. Vou trazê-la comigo, para uma visita. –ele pôde ver as crianças ficarem desanimadas –E o tio Max.

-Tio Max! –todos vibraram de alegria, menos Liesl, que tinha saído de fininho e Sakura foi a única que percebeu isso.

**L**iesl tinha acabado de sair da casa e sai correndo pelo imenso jardim a procura do rapaz.

-Rolf! –ela o avistou encostado numa árvore junto com a bicicleta. Correu até ele e o abraçou.

-Não, Liesl. Não devemos!

-Por que não, bobo?

-Eu não sei...

-Não estava esperando por isso?

-Estava, claro. Senti saudades Liesl.

-Sentiu? Quanta?

-Pensei em mandar um telegrama, só para ter de entregá-lo aqui.

-Mas que idéia maravilhosa! Por que não me manda agora?

-Mas estou aqui!

-Por favor, me mande um telegrama. –ela começou a andar em volta dele –Eu começo pra você. "Cara Liesl..."

-"Cara Liesl: gostaria de poder dizer... o que sinto por você. Ponto. Infelizmente, este telegrama já está caro demais. Sinceramente, Rolf."

-"Sinceramente"?

-Cordialmente.

-"Cordialmente"?

-Afetuosamente?

Liesl como estava sentada em um banco, Rolf se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

-Tem resposta?

-"Querido Rolf: Pare. Não pare! Sua Liesl." Queria não ter de esperar que mandem telegramas para o papai. Como vou saber quando o verei de novo?

-Bom, vejamos... –ele se levantou e começou a andar em volta dela –Eu poderia vir aqui por engano. Com um telegrama para Cel. Schneider! Ele veio de Berlim para ficar com... Ninguém sabe que ele está aqui. Não conte ao seu pai.

-Por que não?

-Seu pai é tão austríaco.

-Somos todos austríacos.

-Há quem ache que devemos ser alemães e estão fulos com quem não acha. Estão se preparando para... Tomara que seu pai não se meta em encrencas.

-Não se preocupe, ele é um herói. Foi condecorado pelo imperador.

-Não me preocupo com ele, mas com a filha dele.

-Comigo? Por quê?

-Ora, você é tão...

-O que?

-Você é tão criancinha!

-Tenho 16 anos. O que isso tem de criancinha?

_Você espera, menina_

_Num palco vazio_

_Que o destino acenda as luzes_

_Sua vida, menina_

_É uma página em branco_

_Onde os homens_

_Desejarão escrever_

_Escrever..._

_Você tem 16 anos,_

_Vai fazer 17_

_Menina, é hora de pensar_

_Melhor se cuidar_

_Ser esperta, se acautelar_

_Menina, está no limiar_

_Você tem 16 anos_

_Vai fazer 17_

_Os rapazes vão se alinhar_

_Jovens ansiosos_

_E malandros perigosos_

_A vão querer cortejar_

_Você não tem preparação_

_Para o mundo enfrentar_

_Tímida, acanhada e com medo_

_Das coisas além do seu entendimento_

_Precisa de alguém_

_Mais velho e mais sábio_

_Que lhe diga o que fazer_

_Eu tenho 17 anos_

_Vou fazer 18_

_Eu cuido de você_

Nesse momento, havia começado a chover e a trovejar. Eles deram as mãos e entraram numa pequena "casinha" que tinha no jardim, onde dentro, era cercado por bancos em volta.

_Tenho 16 anos_

_Vou fazer 17_

_Sei que sou ingênua_

_Os rapazes que conhecer_

_Podem coisas me dizer_

_E logo vou acreditar_

Ela esticou os braços e deu uma volta e ele apenas sorriu.

_Tenho 16 anos_

_Vou fazer 17_

_Inocente como uma flor_

_Belos solteirões_

_Bebedores bonitões_

_Disso o que vou saber?_

_Não tenho nenhuma preparação_

_Para o mundo enfrentar_

_Tímida, acanhada e com medo_

_De coisas que não entendo_

_Preciso de alguém_

_Mais velho e mais sábio_

_Que me diga o que fazer_

_Você tem 17 anos_

_Vai fazer 18_

_De você vou depender_

Liesl que estava em pé em um dos bancos, segurou na mão de Rolf e deram voltas com ela pulando banco por banco dançando e acabaram sentando em um banco cada um de frente para o outro. Se levantaram e se aproximaram lentamente até que se beijaram.

_**Continua...**_

_**Peço desculpas por ter ficado 2 meses sem postar a fic mas eu estava sem tempo e também estava ocupada com outras fics (3 de Rayearth e 1 de Gundam Seed).**_

_**Neko Sombria: Nhaii...que bom que gostou... e desculpa pela imensa demora, tentarei postar mais até o final desse mês.**_

_**Tsunay Nami: ashashahsh isso é verdade. Está aí mais um capítulo, espero que goste ;)**_

_**Marimary-chan: Ahhh obrigada... Fico muito feliz por estar gostando ;)**_


	5. Se tornando amigas

Cap

**A **tempestade ainda continuava. Sakura estava ajoelhada em sua cama, quando viu Liesl sair pela sua janela toda encharcada. Mas não parou com o que estava fazendo.

-...E agora, bom Deus, sobre Liesl. Ajudai-a a descobrir que sou amiga dela... e ajudai-a a me dizer o que andou tramando.

-Vai me denunciar? –perguntou Liesl se aproximando da cama.

-Ajudai-me a ser compreensiva para que eu possa guiá-la. Em nome do Pai, do Filho, e do Espírito Santo.

-Eu estava passeando lá fora e alguém trancou a porta. Não queria acordar todo mundo, e vi sua janela aberta... –se aproximou mais um pouco –Não vai contar ao papai, vai?

Sakura apenas a olhou, se levantou e foi até a janela. Voltou a olhar para ela.

-Como escalou a parede?

-Nós sempre entramos assim para implicar com as governantas. Louisa sobe com um vidro cheio de aranhas na mão.

Ela fechou a janela com tudo com o que ouvira.

-Aranhas? –Liesl apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça e Sakura apenas deu um suspiro –Liesl, você estava passeando sozinha?

Ia dizer que sim com a cabeça mas pensou melhor e fez que não. Sakura apenas sorriu.

-Se lavarmos o vestido hoje, ninguém vai perceber amanhã. –pôde ver a menina sorrir –Pode vestir isto. –falou indo em direção ao guarda-roupa –Tire o vestido e ponha de molho na banheira. Volte e sente aqui na cama, para conversarmos. –terminou, abrindo a porta do banheiro que ficava no quarto.

-Eu lhe disse hoje que não preciso de governanta. –disse com o vestido que lhe emprestara em mãos –Bom, acho que preciso. –terminou de dizer, e, em seguida Sakura fechou a porta.

Foi em direção ao guarda-roupa e fechou a porta que estava aberta. Olhou para a cama e se lembrou do que ela lhe dissera. Levantou as duas cobertas rapidamente e se aliviou por não ter nenhuma aranha ali. Sorriu e começou a ajeitar a cama, até que a porta foi aberta. Era Gretl e parecia assustada.

-Gretl, está com medo? –nesse momento um trovão foi ouvido e a garotinha correu até ela e a abraçou.

-Não está com medo da chuva, está? –perguntou se agachando passando a mão nos cabelos da menina e a pegou no colo –Fique aqui, juntinho de mim. Onde estão os outros?

-Dormindo. Eles não têm medo.

Outro trovão foi ouvido e ela apenas se encolheu ainda mais, já que ainda estava no colo de Sakura. A porta do quarto ainda estava aberta e de lá apareceram Brigitta, Louisa e Marta, que vieram correndo.

-Não, é? Olhe. –ficaram olhando para as meninas por alguns instantes –Tudo bem, todas para a cama.

-Sério? –Marta saiu correndo em direção à cama.

-Bem, só dessa vez. Venham. –ela pulou na cama junto com as meninas. –Agora, esperamos os meninos.

-Não virão. Meninos são corajosos.

Foi só Louisa dizer isso que acabaram ouvindo outro trovão. Só que no momento seguinte, os meninos apareceram correndo na porta. Friedrich fez aquela pose de sério, tentando mostrar que não estava com medo. Sakura apenas olhou para eles e sorriu.

-Não estão com medo, estão?

-Ah não... Só queríamos ter certeza de que vocês não estão.

-Muito gentil de sua parte.

-Não foi idéia minha. Foi do Kurt!

Agora, com outro estrondo, os meninos também pularam e se agacharam na cama de medo.

-Por que faz esse barulho? –perguntou Marta que estava do lado de Sakura.

-O relâmpago fala com o trovão, e o trovão responde.

-Mas o relâmpago é mau.

-Não é não.

-Por que o trovão fica tão zangado? Fico com vontade de chorar.

-Quando eu fico triste, tento pensar em coisas boas.

-Como o quê?

-Ora, deixa ver... Coisas boas. Margaridas... Gramados verdinhos... Céus cheios de estrelas.

_Orvalho nas rosas_

_Bigode de gato_

_Chaleiras brilhando_

_E luvas quentinhas_

_Embrulhos bem grandes_

_Amarrados com barbantes_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

_Cavalos clarinhos_

_E torta de maçã_

_Campainhas e guizos_

_Macarrão e almôndegas_

_Gansos selvagens_

_Voando ao luar_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

_Meninas de branco_

_Com laços de cetim azul_

_Flocos de neve que_

_Me pousam no nariz_

_Invernos de prata_

_Que se derretem em primaveras_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

_Quando estou mal_

_E nada vai bem_

_E tão triste estou_

_Eu lembro das coisas_

_De que eu gosto demais_

_E triste não fico mais_

-Dá certo? –perguntou Marta olhando para ela.

-Claro! Do que gosta?

-Árvores grandes.

-Natal! –Louisa

-Coelhinhos! –Gretl.

-Cobras!

-Sorvete de Chocolate!

-Feriado na escola!

-Briga de travesseiros!

-Telegramas! –Liesl tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, e, se juntou a eles.

-Presente de aniversário!

-Qualquer presente!

-Joaninhas!

-Viram como é divertido?

_Orvalho nas rosas_

_Bigode de gato_

_Chaleiras brilhando_

_E luvas quentinhas_

Sakura pulou da cama e fechou a janela.

_Embrulhos bem grandes_

_Amarrados com barbantes_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

_Cavalos clarinhos_

_E torta de maçã_

_Campainhas e guizos_

_Macarrão e almôndegas_

_Gansos selvagens_

_Voando ao luar_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

Segurou as mãos das crianças e começaram a girar, formando uma rodinha.

-Todo mundo.

_Meninas de branco_

_E laços de cetim azul_

_Flocos de neve_

_Que me pousam no nariz_

_Invernos de prata_

_Que se derretem em primaveras_

_É dessas coisas que eu gosto demais_

_Quando estou ma..._

Ela correu em direção a porta e parou de cantar. Sasuke havia acabado de aparecer na porta e entrou. As crianças mais que imediatamente formaram uma fila de frente para os dois.

-Olá.

-_Fraülein_, não lhe disse que a hora de dormir tem de ser obedecida?

-As crianças ficaram com medo da chuva e eu... Me disse, sim, senhor.

-Tem alguma dificuldade para lembrar instruções tão simples?

-Só quando tem tempestade. –ele pôde escutar Kurt rir discretamente.

-Liesl?

-Sim, papai.

-Não a vi depois do jantar.

-É mesmo? Para falar a verdade...

-Sim?

-Bom, eu...

-Ela quer dizer que... eu e ela ficamos conversando para nos conhecermos melhor. Já é tarde para apurações. Ouviram seu pai: já para cama.

Elas saíram correndo de volta para seus quartos e antes que se retirasse, Sasuke disse:

-_Fraülein... _–se virou para ela- consegue se lembrar que vou viajar amanhã? –ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça –Também consegue lembrar que a primeira lei da casa é a disciplina? –fez que sim novamente –Então, suponho que, quando voltar... terá adquirido alguma?

-Capitão? Podemos falar sobre roupas para as crianças brincarem? Se me arranjar material...

-Tem muitas características. Uma delas é ser repetitiva.

-Mas são crianças!

-Sim. E sou o pai delas. Boa noite. –ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Sakura se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha perto de uma das janelas.

_Meninas de vestido branco_

_Com faixas de cetim azul_

_Quando estou mal_

_E nada vai bem_

_E tão triste estou_

_Eu me lembro das coisas_

_De que gosto demais_

_E triste não fico..._

_...mais_

Até que começou a mexer nas cortinas e teve uma idéia.

_**Continua... **_

_**Tsunay Nami: Nhaiiii...fico muito feliz por você estar gostando. To ficando mais animada pra escrever :) Espero que goste desse também.**_

_**Bom, eu sei que vocês estão querendo SasuSaku mas como eu estou seguindo a história do filme vai demorar um pouco ainda pra eles ficarem juntos, acho que só mais pro final mesmo. E daqui alguns dias já estará pronto o próximo capítulo já que eu tenho que aproveitar bem a próxima semana antes de entrar de férias e se der pretendo escrever até o capítulo 7 pra compensar o atraso de 2 meses sem postar. **_

_**Só posso dizer que no capítulo 7 vai ter uma surpresinha do Sasuke**_

_**Beijos e espero que gostem desse capítulo**_


	6. O passeio e a vinda da baronesa

Cap

**E**ra umas nove da manhã quando Sakura saía da mansão junto com as crianças com as novas roupas de brincar. Mas que roupas de brincar? As roupas que Sakura fez com as cortinas de seu quarto e ainda por cima levava seu violão. Iriam dar um passeio pela cidade de Salzburg.

-Crianças, aqui. Venham! –apontou para o lago. –Vamos. –e imediatamente as sete crianças saíram atrás dela, a seguindo como se fosse uma fileira.

Passaram pela igreja, uma fonte, uma feira, andaram de trem e chegaram numa colina. Os meninos ficaram brincando com uma bola e as meninas estavam sentadas junto com Sakura arrumando as coisas para o piquenique.

_-Fraülein _Sakura?

-Sim?

-Podemos fazer isso todos os dias?

-Não acha que vai se aborrecer?

-Acho que sim.

-Dia sim, dia não?

-Não me divirto tanto desde que pusemos cola na escova de _Fraülein _Josephine. –disse Kurt.

-Não entendo como crianças tão boas podem fazer essas travessuras.

-É fácil. –falou Brigitta.

-Por quê, então?

-Como vamos chamar a atenção do papai? –disse Liesl.

-Já entendi. É uma questão complicada. Tudo bem, venham cá. –ela se levantou e foi até onde os meninos estavam.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Pensar numa canção para a baronesa.

-Papai não gosta que a gente cante.

-Podemos fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Que canções vocês conhecem? –perguntou, pegando o violão.

-Não conhecemos nenhuma.

-Nem umazinha?

-Nem sabemos como se canta.

-Não vamos perder tempo; vocês precisam aprender. –falou se sentando numa pedra.

-Mas como?

Sakura então começou a tocar o violão e a cantar.

_Começamos bem do comecinho_

_Onde se deve começar_

_Para ler se começa com_

_A, B, C_

_Para cantar se começa com_

_Dó-ré-mi_

_Dó-ré-mi_

_Dó-ré-mi_

_As três primeiras notas_

_Que eu aprendi_

_Dó-ré-mi_

_Dó-ré-mi_

_Dó-ré-mi-fá-sol-lá-si_

-Deixe ver se dá para facilitar.

_Dó é pena de alguém_

_Ré, que anda para trás_

_Mi, pronome que não tem_

_Fá, que falta que nos faz_

_Sol, o nosso astro-rei_

_Lá, distante que nem sei_

_Si, de sino e de sinal_

_E afinal voltei ao dó_

_-Dó_

_-É pena de alguém_

_-Ré_

_-Que anda para trás_

_-Mi_

_-Pronome que não tem_

_-Fá_

_-Que falta que nos faz_

_-Sol_

_-O nosso astro-rei_

_-Lá_

_-Distante que nem sei_

_-Si_

_-De sino e de sinal_

_E afinal voltei ao dó_

_É pena de alguém_

_Ré, que anda para trás_

_Mi, pronome que não tem_

_Fá, que falta que nos faz_

_Sol, o nosso astro-rei_

_Lá, distante que nem sei_

_Si, de sino e de sinal_

_E afinal voltei ao dó_

_Dó-re-mi-fá-sol-lá-si-dó, sol-dó_

Eles acabaram descendo a colina e estavam na cidade novamente.

-Dó-ré-mi-fá-sol são as ferramentas para montar a canção. Uma vez decoradas, podemos cantar várias canções... só misturando-as. Assim:

_Sol-dó-lá-fá-mi-dó-ré_

-Conseguem repetir?

_Sol-dó-lá-fá-mi-dó-ré_

_Sol-dó-lá-si-dó-ré-dó_

_Sol-dó-lá-si-dó-ré-dó_

-Agora, ponham tudo junto.

_Sol-dó-lá-fá-mi-dó-ré_

_Sol-dó-lá-si-dó-ré-dó_

-Ótimo.

-Mas isso não quer dizer nada. –disse Brigitta.

-Então, colocamos palavras. Uma palavra para cada nota. Assim:

_Com as notas para cantar_

_A canção vai ressoar_

-Juntos!

_Com as notas para cantar_

_A canção vai ressoar_

_-Dó_

_-É pena de alguém_

_-Ré_

_-Que anda para trás_

_-Mi_

_-Pronome que não tem_

_-Fá_

_-Que falta que nos faz_

_-Sol_

_-O nosso astro-rei_

_-Lá_

_-Distante que nem sei_

_-Si_

_-De sino e de sinal_

_E afinal voltei ao dó_

_Com as notas pra cantar_

_A canção vai ressoar_

_Dó_

_É pena de alguém_

_Ré_

_Que anda para trás_

_Mi_

_Pronome que não tem_

_Fá_

_Que falta que nos faz_

_Sol_

_O nosso astro-rei_

_Lá_

_Distante que nem sei_

_Si_

_De sino e de sinal_

_E afinal voltei ao dó_

_Sol-dó-lá-fá-mi-dó-ré_

_Sol-dó-lá-fá-si_

_Lá-sol_

_Si-dó_

_Sol-dó_

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava dirigindo com Max, um senhor de aparentemente 50 anos no banco de trás do carro e a baronesa que era loira e olhos azuis e aparentava ter a mesma idade de Sakura, 29 anos, que estava na frente, do lado de Sasuke.

-As montanhas são magníficas. Magníficas realmente. –disse a baronesa.

-Mandei levantá-las só para você. –disse Sasuke. Ela apenas olhou para ele e ouviu Max se pronunciar.

-Mesmo que seja a uma altura de três mil metros... Sasuke sempre quer "se manter à altura da ocasião."

-Melhore as piadas ou não o convidarei mais.

-Você não me convidou. Eu me convidei.

-Naturalmente. –disse ela a Max.

-Você precisava de acompanhante. Eu precisava de um lugar onde a comida é soberba... a adega é inigualável... e o preço é perfeito. –ela apenas olhou para ele e riu –Max, você é o fim.

-De jeito nenhum. Sou um beberrão encantador. –ele parou por uns instantes –Escutem.

-É o coro do Mosteiro Klopmann.

-Muito bom. Ótimo. Preciso explorar essa área nos próximos dias. Por aí, há um grupo vocal faminto esperando que Max Detweiler... o tire da obscuridade para a fama no Festival Folclórico de Salzburg.

-A fama é deles, o dinheiro é seu. –falou Sasuke.

-Admito que não é justo. Algum dia, isso vai mudar. Ficarei com a fama também.

Olharam para o lado e puderam ver as crianças em árvores. Uma em cada árvore.

-Por Deus, o que é isso? –perguntou ela.

-Não é nada. Só uns moleques da vizinhança. –falou Sasuke despreocupado, sem saber que, na realidade, eram seus filhos que estavam nas árvores.

Eles haviam chegado em casa. Sasuke e a baronesa estavam no imenso jardim, olhando para o lago que tinha lá. Um imenso lago.

-Para mim, é emocionante, Sasuke. Estar aqui com você.

-Árvores, lagos... já viu tudo isso antes.

-Você sabe que não estou falando disso.

-Fala de mim? Sou emocionante?

-Será tão impossível?

-Não, só muito improvável.

-Olhe você, se depreciando.

-Pois é, também dirijo mal. –ela apenas riu.

-Compreendo você bem melhor quando o vejo aqui, Sasuke. –agora eles estavam andando pelo jardim abraçados.

-No meu habitat natural?

-Exatamente.

-Está dizendo que fico mais à vontade entre pássaros, flores e brisa suave... correndo entre as árvores como um mar agitado?

-Muito poético.

-Sim, foi mesmo, não foi? Mais à vontade aqui que em Viena com todos os seus salões... fofocando com maçantes que detesto, me afogando em champanhe... tropeçando nas valsas dos Strausses de que nem me lembro? É isso que está dizendo?

-Sim.

-Mas o que lhe deu essa idéia?

-Ora, eu gosto daqui, Sasuke. É tão bonito e pacífico. Como pode viajar tanto?

-Ah finjo ter muito o que fazer, creio eu. Ter o que fazer indica uma vida cheia de objetivos.

-Será que não está fugindo das lembranças? –ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ou talvez só procurando um motivo para ficar.

-Espero que seja por isso que você vem tanto a Viena. Havia alguma outra distração?

-Eu não a definiria assim.

-Então, como me definiria, Sasuke?

-Uma adorável... encantadora, divertida, graciosa e perfeita anfitriã... e, vai me odiar por isso... de certa forma, minha salvadora.

-Que falta de romantismo.

-Eu seria muito ingrato se não dissesse... que você trouxe algum significado de volta à minha vida.

-Acho que sou divertida. Meu modista é o melhor de Viena e meus amigos são finíssimos. E dou festas muito alegres.

-Dá mesmo.

-Mas fora isso... só resta euzinha, rica e sem compromisso... e procurando, como você.

Os dois então vão subindo as escadas, indo ao encontro de Max, que estava na frente da casa sentado numa mesa.

-Ainda comendo, Max? Deve estar infeliz.

-O quarteto que eu queria roubar de Sol Hurok...

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro dele e pegando a bolsa.

-Sascha Petrie o roubou primeiro. Detesto ladrões.

-Max, você devia aprender a se amar.

-Tive de ligar para Paris, Roma e Estocolmo.

-No telefone de Sasuke, claro.

-De que outro modo poderia pagar? Gosto de gente rica, de como vivem e como eu vivo quando estou com eles.

-Onde será que estão as crianças?

-Devem ter sabido que eu vinha e se esconderam.

-Esperava que estivessem aqui para recebê-la. Max, caia da pose um momento e tente ser um encanto. –ele saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Então?

-Então o quê?

-Já o convenceu? Ouço os sinos do matrimônio?

-Badalando como loucos.

-Formidável.

-Não necessariamente para mim.

-Que história é essa?

-Uma que não lhe diz respeito. Eu gosto muito dele. Não brinque conosco.

-Sou um garoto! Gosto de brinquedos. Conte-me tudo. Vá, conte-me todos os mínimos e mais sórdidos detalhes.

-Digamos que acho que estou aqui para ser aprovada.

-Aprovo. Como pode perder?

-Com facilidade.

-Se a conheço, querida, e conheço, dará um jeito.

-Ele não é um homem comum.

-Não, ele é rico.

-A morte da mulher o fez sofrer muito.

-E a morte de seu marido a fez ficar muito rica.

-Max, você é o fim.

-Você e Sasuke são minha família. Por isso quero vê-los casados. Precisamos manter todo esse lindo dinheiro na família.

Sasuke, que havia voltado a se juntar a eles, viu um barco vindo. Pôde ver que era as crianças e Sakura. Olhava seriamente para a cena.

-Papai! Papai!

-Seu pai está lá! –Sakura ficou em pé no barco –Capitão, voltou para casa!

Como que todos estavam em pé, o barco se desequilibrou e todos caíram na água.

-Saiam já da água! –gritou ele, furioso, enquanto eles saíam da água. A baronesa apareceu do seu lado.

-Deve ser a Baronesa Schraeder. –disse ela e a baronesa quase riu ao vê-la ainda na água se não fosse Sasuke, que a olhou sério.

-Estou molhada até os ossos! –disse Gretl.

Sasuke apenas observava as crianças a sua frente todas molhadas. Pegou o apito e apitou, fazendo-as formar uma fila.

-Em forma! –Sakura havia terminado de subir as escadas e ficou só olhando –Esta é a Baronesa. Ino Yamanaka Schraeder. E esses... são meus filhos.

-Como vão?

-Entre, sequem-se, limpem-se, mudem de roupa e voltem para cá. Já!

Sasuke realmente estava furioso e Sakura só observava.

_**Continua...**_

_**Esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho...quase que não consegui terminar hoje u.u Bom mas espero que gostem e tentarei postar o capítulo 7 até no máximo dia 31.**_

_**Karolzenha-chan: Oiii...nhaiii que bom que está gostando. Pra falar a verdade só vai começar a rolar um clima entre Sasuke e Sakura se não me engano a partir do capítulo 7 ou 8 :)**_


	7. Uma canção para a baronesa

Sakura já iria saindo, quando escutou Sasuke a chamar

**S**akura já iria saindo, quando escutou Sasuke a chamar.

-_Fraülein_, fique aqui, por favor! –ela parou imediatamente.

-Acho melhor ir ver o que Max está aprontando. –Ino saiu e Sakura, que estava de costas, se virou para Sasuke.

-Agora, _fraülein_... quero uma resposta sincera.

-Sim, capitão.

-Será possível, ou posso ter imaginado? Meus filhos, por acaso, andaram subindo em árvores?

-Sim, capitão.

-Sei. E onde eles conseguiram essas... –ele olhou para o lenço que tinha tirado da cabeça de Louisa.

-Roupas de brincar.

-É isso que são?

-Eu as fiz com as cortinas que ficavam no meu quarto.

-Cortinas?

-Estavam em ótimas condições. Andamos com elas por toda parte.

-Está me dizendo que meus filhos andaram por toda Salzburg... vestidos de cortinas velhas? –perguntou, já começando a ficar nervoso.

-Uhum. E se divertiram muito!

-Eles tem uniformes.

-Perdão, camisas-de-força.

-Como é que é?

-Não podem ser crianças se ficam se preocupando com roupa... –ela foi interrompida por ele.

-Eles não reclamam.

-Não se atrevem. Eles o amam e temem demais para...

-Não critique meus filhos.

-Precisa escutar! Nunca está em casa...

-Não quero ouvir mais nada!

-Sei que não, mas precisa! –ele se calou por um instante –Liesl não é criança.

-Nem uma palavra...

-Logo será uma mulher e nem a conhece direito. Friedrich quer ser um homem, mas não está aqui para ensinar...

-Não ouse me dizer...

-Brigitta pode lhe falar dele. Ela percebe tudo. Kurt é durão para esconder a dor quando o ignora...

-_Fraülein_...

-...como ignora a todos eles. Louisa, essa eu não conheço direito. As pequenas só querem amor. Por favor, ame a todos.

-Não quero ouvir mais nada.

-Ainda não terminei capitão!

-Ah, terminou sim, capitão! _Fraülein_! Agora, vá imediatamente arrumar suas coisas... e voltar para o convento. –ele começou a ouvir algo –O que é isso?

-É música.

-Sim, sei que é música. Mas quem está cantando?

-As crianças.

-As crianças?

-Ensinei uma música para cantarem para a baronesa.

Ele, então, se dirigiu para a sala e pôde ouvir a música mais claramente.

_Meu coração quer cantar_

_Toda a música que ouve_

_Toda a música que ouve_

_Meu coração quer vibrar como as asas_

_Dos pássaros que voam_

_Do lago para as árvores_

Chegou mais perto da porta e viu as crianças cantando. Estava assim: os mais velhos atrás e os mais novos na frente e a baronesa sentada numa cadeira de frente para eles.

_Para as árvores_

_Meu coração quer suspirar_

_Como um sino que soa_

_Da igreja levado pela brisa_

_Quer rir como o riacho_

_Que salta e rola_

_Sobre as pedras do caminho_

_Do caminho_

_Cantar noite adentro_

_Como a cotovia_

_Que aprende a rezar_

Então, ele começou a adentrar o aposento. E cantando.

_Eu corro para as montanhas_

_Quando me sinto só_

Agora, podia-se apenas ouvir a voz dele. As crianças se entreolharam.

_Sei que ouvirei_

_As canções de outrora_

_Meu coração será abençoado_

_Pela música_

Nesse momento, Sakura apareceu perto da porta, mas sem que fosse notada.

_E cantarei..._

_...mais uma vez_

Foi em direção a seus filhos. Não disse nada e estendeu os braços. Eles o abraçaram. Gretl foi a única que viu Sakura na porta e olhou para ela. Esta fez apenas um sinal para que a menina fosse até a baronesa e desse uma flor.

-Edelweiss! –ela pegou a flor e abraçou a menina –Nunca me disse que seus filhos eram um encanto.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Sakura. Esta apenas saiu da porta, pronta para subir as escadas para arrumar suas coisas.

-Não vão embora. –ele saiu da sala e foi atrás dela. A viu subindo as escadas. –_Fraülein_. Eu... me portei mal. Peço desculpas.

-Eu falo demais. É um dos meus piores defeitos.

-Você tinha razão. Não conheço meus filhos.

-Ainda há tempo, capitão. Eles querem se aproximar do senhor.

-E você trouxe a música de volta a essa casa. Eu tinha esquecido. –eles ficaram se olhando, então ela voltou a subir as escadas mas parou novamente ao ouvir a voz dele –_Fraülein_. –voltaram a se encararem, nenhum dos dois piscava, principalmente Sasuke –Quero que fique. Peço-lhe que fique.

-Se eu puder ajudar.

-Já ajudou. Mais do que imagina.

Sasuke então voltou para a sala, e, Sakura que ainda estava na escada, sorriu e subiu as escadas correndo de tão feliz que estava.

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que gostem do Sasuke cantando. E no próximo capítulo que tentarei começar amanhã (29/07) terá o Sasuke cantando novamente :)**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque esse capítulo é uma das minhas cenas preferidas do filme.**_

_**Marimary-chan: Nhaii que bom que está gostando dos capítulos. Fico muito feliz, muito feliz mesmo. Não se preocupe que eu não vou demorar, postarei a continuação até sexta já que sábado não entro porque é meu niver então nem vou ter como postar...ahshashahhhsh Espero que goste desse capítulo apesar de ter ficado curto.**_

_**karolzenha-chan: ahshashsahs com certeza. Nem ia ter como ser a Karin já que a baronesa do filme é loira e é muito bonita pra ser a Karin ahsahhshsahsh**_

_**Nane :D : Nhaii que bom. Esse capítulo é o inicio do clima entre eles já que tem um que vai ter mais clima ainda e vai ser muito lindoo... espero que goste.**_


	8. Edelweiss

Cap

**N**o dia seguinte, Sasuke, Ino e Max assistiram uma peça de teatro com marionetes feita por Sakura e as crianças. Depois da peça, Sasuke foi até ela.

-Muito bem, _fraülein_. Estou muitíssimo impressionado.

-São seus filhos, capitão. –ela estava com um vestido azul celeste de ceda com babados nas mangas do vestido e ia até o joelho.

Sasuke foi até Ino, que estava do lado dele e saíram juntos, com Sakura atrás.

-Minha cara, haverá alguma coisa que não saiba fazer? –Ino

-Não sei se me tornarei uma boa freira.

-Se tiver algum problema, estou pronta para ajudá-la.

-Atenção todos! –começou Max, que estava com as crianças em volta e com Ino, Sasuke e Sakura entrando no meio deles. Estavam perto das escadas. –Tenho um comunicado a fazer. Surpresa! Surpresa! Hoje, após uma longa e desesperada busca... encontrei a mais fantástica atração do Festival Folclórico de Salzburg!

-Parabéns, Max. E quem vai explorar desta vez? –Sasuke

-O Coro de Santo Inácio? –Ino

-Está frio.

-Pois deixe-me ver. O Coral Klopmann? –Sasuke

-Não, não.

-Não, não?

-Conte para nós. –Liesl

-Um grupo todo da mesma família. Nunca adivinhará, Sasuke.

-Que idéia encantadora! Que família? –Sasuke.

-A sua. Serão a sensação do festival. –Sasuke começou a rir –Ora, qual é a graça?

-É você, Max. –ele começou a andar em direção a sala e todos os seguiram.

-Serão uma sensação!

-Não, Max.

-É uma idéia maravilhosa. Nova, original.

-Max! Meus filhos não cantam em público.

-Não podia deixar de tentar.

-Crianças, quem vai cantar agora? –Sakura ficou perto de uma das cadeiras, quase encostada na parede. As crianças foram até ela e cochicharam no ouvido dela –Quem? –ela pegou o violão e foi na direção de Sasuke.

-A eleição foi unânime. O senhor, capitão. –ela esticou o violão, esperando que ele pegasse.

-Eu? –ele olhou para Ino e Max, sendo que este sorriu –Não compreendo.

-Por favor. –Sakura

-Não, não.

-Soube que cantava muito bem.

-Já faz muito, muito tempo.

-Eu me lembro, papai. –Liesl

-Toque algo que a gente conheça. –Sakura estendeu novamente o violão para ele.

-Por favor, papai. –Brigitta.

-Bom... –Sasuke acabou cedendo e pegou o violão.

-Por que não me disse? –Ino

-O quê? –Max

-Para trazer minha gaita.

Todos se sentaram em volta e Sasuke começou a tocar.

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Me sorri toda manhã_

_Pequena e branca_

_Pura e brilhante_

_Parece feliz..._

_...em me encontrar_

Sakura que estava em pé encostada na parede estava ficando encantada. Ino ao olhar para o lado, pôde ver Sakura sorrir.

_Flor de neve_

_Que floresça e desabroche_

_Que desabroche para sempre_

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Sempre abençoe minha terra_

Sasuke, que estava sentado com Liesl ao seu lado, fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela se sentasse no chão e cantasse junto com ele, como uma segunda voz.

_-Edelweiss_

_-Edelweiss_

_-Edelweiss_

_-Edelweiss_

_Sorri para mim toda manhã_

_-Pequena e branca_

_-Pequena e branca_

_-Pura e brilhante_

_-Pura e brilhante_

_Parece feliz..._

_...e me encontrar_

_Flor de neve_

_Que floresça e desabroche_

_Que desabroche para sempre_

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Sempre abençoe minha terra_

No momento em que Sasuke terminou de cantar, ele ficou olhando para Sakura. Na verdade ficou olhando para ela quase que a todo momento enquanto cantava, mas sem deixar que ninguém percebesse. E Sakura também ficava olhando para ele da mesma forma, tanto que ambos nem piscavam.

-Quando você quiser, Sasuke, pode fazer parte do meu número. –Max se pronuncioou –A Família de Cantores Uchiha.

-Tive uma idéia maravilhosa, Sasuke. –Ino se levantou e foi até ele que ainda estava sentado –Vamos encher essa casa de música de verdade. Precisa dar uma festa gloriosa para mim.

-Uma festa? –Sasuke

-Sim, papai, por favor! –as crianças falaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-Está mais do que na hora de conhecer seus amigos... e de eles me conhecerem. Não concorda? –Ino

-Já entendi.

-Por favor! –elas pediram novamente.

Sakura andou perto das crianças e disse:

-Crianças, está na hora de dormir. Vamos, digam boa noite.

-Boa noite, papai. Boa noite, Baronesa Schraeder. Boa noite, tio Max. –todas as crianças.

-Boa noite. –Sasuke

-Boa noite. –Ino

-Será minha primeira festa, papai! –Gretl foi a última a sair do aposento e saiu correndo para o quarto.

_**Continua...**_

_**Eeee finalmente consegui completar a minha meta de 5 capítulos só esse mês \o/**_

_**Eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo já que a música Edelweiss é uma das minhas preferidas do filme inteiro. **_

_**karolzenha-chan: Ahhh que bom que gostou. Aí está o Sasuke-kun cantando novamente e tocando violão...imagina a cena, deve ser lindooo.**_

_**Tsunamy Nami: Nhaiii que bom que gostou. Espero que goste ;)**_


	9. A festa

Cap

_**Cap. 9- A festa**_

**E**nfim chegou o dia da festa. No salão, casais estavam dançando valsa ao som do violino. A mansão estava cheia de convidados por toda parte. Sasuke estava com Ino para recebê-los.

-Capitão. –um senhor de aparentemente 70 anos o cumprimentou.

-Herr Zeller. Baronesa Schraeder. –esse senhor depois que cumprimentou Sasuke, foi até Ino e beijou-lhe a mão.

-Boa noite, Herr Zeller.

-Baronesa.

Enquanto no salão, todos os casais ainda dançavam e as crianças estavam na porta vendo-os dançar. Essa porta levava a um jardim que lembra um labirinto.

-As mulheres estão lindas. –Brigitta.

-Para mim, estão feias. –Kurt.

-Você tem é medo delas. –Louisa.

-Tola, só homens adultos têm medo de mulher.

-Acho os homens bonitos. –Gretl

-Como você sabe? –Louisa.

Liesl que estava no meio da entrada desse jardim começou a dançar sozinha, embalada pela música.

-Liesl, com quem você está dançando? –Brigitta

-Ninguém.

-Ah, mas está sim. –Friedrich

Friedrich foi até ela, a tocou no ombro, fez reverência e perguntou:

-Pode me conceder está dança?

-Ficarei encantada, meu jovem. –e então voltaram a dançar.

Sakura havia acabado de chegar onde as crianças estavam. Ela estava com um vestido verde claro que ia até o joelho levemente rodado e sapatilhas brancas.

-Por que não me disseram que sabiam dançar?

-Tínhamos medo que nos fizesse dançar. A Família de Dançarinos Uchiha. –Kurt

-O que estão tocando? –Gretl

-É o Laendler, uma dança folclórica austríaca. –Sakura

-Mostre-me. –Kurt

-Não danço desde pequena.

-Você lembra. Por favor? –Kurt insistia.

-Bem...

-Por favor.

-Está bem, venha aqui. –ela o levou até o meio, onde Liesl estava dançando a poucos minutos atrás –Agora, você se curva e eu faço uma mesura.

-Assim?

-Ótimo. Agora, andamos um pouco. –eles deram as mãos ficando um do lado do outro –Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três, um passo. Agora, passo, salto, passo, salto. E viramos. Mais ou menos. É assim. Salto, passo, salto. E viramos.

Sasuke que estava vendo Sakura ensinar seu filho a dançar, deu um meio sorriso e arrumou suas luvas, sem deixar de olhar para os dois e foi até eles.

-Permite-me, por favor?

Kurt saiu, ficando junto de seus irmãos. Sasuke esticou a mão para Sakura, que segurou sem demora e começaram a dançar. Ino havia aparecido na porta e os viu dançando e viu também a troca de olhares de ambos. Se olhavam fixamente um para o outro. Pararam de dançar e Sakura se afastou dele.

-Eu não me lembro mais.

-Seu rosto está corado. –Brigitta

-Está? –Sakura colocou as mãos nas bochechas –Acho que não estou acostumada a dançar. –Sasuke ainda sem tirar os olhos dela, deu um meio sorriso.

-Ora, dançou muito bem. –Ino disse, indo para perto de Sasuke. –Formam um lindo casal.

-É hora das crianças dizerem boa noite. –Sasuke.

-Estaremos no vestíbulo. –Sakura começou –Preparamos uma coisa especial. –Sakura terminou de dizer e saiu com as crianças correndo atrás de si. Sasuke pegou no braço de Ino e saíram.

-Preocupou-se tanto à toa, Sasuke. Achou que não encontraria um amigo se quer na festa.

Sasuke apenas olhou para trás por um instante e disse:

-A noite está fria, não está?

-Ora, não sei. Me pareceu bastante quente.

Eles pararam de andar e se olharam. No instante seguinte, escutaram Sakura se pronunciar.

-Senhoras e senhores. Os filhos do Capitão Uchiha querem lhes dar boa noite. –ela foi na frente e todos foram para perto das escadas.

_Do relógio da sala_

_Vem um barulho triste_

_E os sinos da torre também batem_

_E lá no quarto das crianças_

_Um passarinho maluco_

_Está aparecendo para dizer "cuco"_

_Cuco_

_Cuco_

_Com pena nos informa_

_Mas firmemente força_

_A dizer boa noite_

_A vocês_

Desceram as escadas e ficaram em fila.

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, boa noite_

_Marta – Não quero ir_

_E deixar essa linda festa_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adieu_

_Friedrich – Adieu, adieu_

_A você, e você, e você_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Au revoir, auf Wiedersehen_

_Liesl – Queria ficar e provar_

_Meu primeiro champanhe_

Foi até Sasuke e perguntou:

-Sim?

-Não.

Então voltou para a fila e subiu as escadas como Marta e Friedrich já tinham feito.

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adeus_

_Kurt – Parto, suspiro_

_E digo adeusinho_

_Adeus_

_Brigitta – Eu quero ir_

_Não posso mentir_

_Louisa – Eu vôo, flutuo_

_E fujo pelo ar_

Gretl, depois que suas irmãs subiram, se sentou no comecinho da escada.

_Gretl – O sol já foi dormir_

_E eu devo ir_

Se deitou na escada e Liesl desceu as escadas e a pegou no colo.

_Até logo_

_Até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adeus_

_Adeus_

_Adeus_

_Adeus_

Enfim terminaram de subir as escadas e foram para seus quartos.

-Extraordinário! O que não fariam no festival. –Max disse ficando do lado de Sasuke. Ele viu Sakura passar perto deles e a chamou –Minha jovem, preciso lhe falar. –ele segurou a mão dela –Sasuke, não permita que ela fuja. Ela precisa ficar na festa.

-Não, eu...

-Pare. Pare agora mesmo. Sasuke, por favor.

-Pode ficar se quiser, _fraülein_.

-Eu insisto. Ficará para jantar conosco. –ele ainda segurava a mão dela. Viu o mordomo passar –Franz... coloque um lugar ao meu lado para _Fraülein _Sakura.

-Como quiser.

-Parece que tudo se arranjou. –Sasuke

-Parece. –Ino

-Não estou vestida direito. –Sakura

-Troque de roupa. Esperaremos. –Sasuke

Sakura saiu e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ela estava começando a se trocar, quando Ino entrou no quarto.

-É muita bondade sua ajudar-me, baronesa.

-Estou encantada, Sakura.

-Acho que não tenho nada adequado para vestir.

-Onde está aquela gracinha de vestido que usou na outra noite? –ela foi em direção ao guarda-roupa e abriu procurando o vestido –Quando o capitão não tirava os olhos de você.

-Não tirava os olhos de mim?

-Ora minha querida, somos mulheres. Não vamos fingir não saber quando um homem nos olha. –pegou o vestido azul com babados na manga e o colocou na cama –Prontinho.

-O capitão olha para todo mundo.

-Não precisa ficar na defensiva, Sakura. Você é bastante atraente, sabia? O capitão não seria homem se não a notasse.

-Baronesa, tomara que esteja brincando.

-De modo algum.

-Eu nunca fiz nada para...

-E nem precisa fazer, meu bem. Nada é mais irresistível para um homem do que uma mulher apaixonada por ele.

-Apaixonada por ele?

-É claro. O que torna tudo adorável é ele se achar apaixonado por você.

-Mas não é verdade.

-Claro que já percebeu como ele olha em seus olhos. E você corou nos braços dele quando dançavam há pouco. –Sakura colocou apenas as mãos nas bochechas, com o que acabara de ouvir –Não se preocupe. Acho que ele logo superará. Os homens superam, sabe?

-Então, preciso ir embora. –Ino a olhou espantada –Não posso ficar. –Sakura pegou sua mala debaixo da cama e começou a esvaziar seu guarda-roupa.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Não, nada. –se virou para Ino –Sim. Não diga nada ao capitão.

-Não, nem sonharia em dizer. Adeus, Sakura. Tenho certeza de que será uma ótima freira. –Abriu a porta e saiu.

Ino foi até o salão, onde estavam dançando e foi falar com Max.

-Champanhe, amor. –pegou uma taça e deu para ele e em seguida pegou outra para si –Estou com vontade de festejar. Saúde.

-Você sabe de alguma coisa.

-Talvez.

-Se é tão esperta, diga-me como fazer _fraülein _influenciar Sasuke. Quero as crianças no festival. Ino, é importante para a Áustria.

-E também não o prejudicaria.

-Pensei nisso. –ele tomou um gole do champanhe

-Bem, se for questão de influência... talvez seja comigo que você deva falar. –ela deu sua taça para que ele a segurasse e foi até Sasuke e começaram a dançar.

Sakura já estava com a mesma roupa e chapéu que usara quando havia chegado na mansão e com sua mala em uma mão e a caixa com o violino na outra. Desceu as escadas, foi até uma mesica com um espelho encostado na parede e deixou uma carta. Voltou para a escada, pegou sua mala, deu uma última olhada na casa, abriu a porta e saiu.

_**Continua...**_

_**Mesmo com trabalhos e provas consegui terminar o capitulo... Espero que gostem.**_

_**Marimary-chan: Que bom que gostou. Bom SasuSaku já começou a ter clima, mas logo logo eles realmente vão ficar juntos.**_

_**karolzenha-chan: Ahhh que bom que gostou. É sim. Espero que goste desse também ;)**_

_**Anaa Malfoy Z: É sim eu posto ela lá no Orkut. Só que agora no Orkut eu sou a Lacus. Espero que goste. **_


	10. De volta para o convento

Cap

_**Cap.10- De volta para o convento**_

**M**ax estava sentado na mesinha que tinha perto das escadas que dava para o jardim e observava Ino brincando com as crianças, passando a bola.

-Dois. –Kurt

-Três. –Marta

-Quatro. –Liesl

-Cinco. –Friedrich

-Seis. –Ino

-Sete. –Brigitta

-Oito. –Louisa com a mão na bola olhou por um instante e jogou. –Quatro.

-Dois. –Kurt

-Sete. –Brigitta

-Cinco. –Friedrich

-Dois. –Kurt

-Seis. –Kurt jogou a bola para Ino mas não conseguiu pegar e foi atrás da bola. Já com a bola em mãos, voltou para a roda –Não é divertido? –olhou para Friedrich que estava do seu lado e jogou a bola –Quatro.

-Sou o número cinco.

-Ah, sim.

-Oito.

-Dois.

-Quatro.

-Seis. –Liesl jogou a bola em Ino que acabou acertando sua barriga.

-Baronesa Schraeder, importa-se se pararmos? Estamos cansados. –Kurt

-Como quiser, querido. Jogaremos de novo amanhã.

Ino subiu as pequenas escadas e se sentou na mesa junto com Max.

-O interior é tão repousante, não?

-Tome uma limonada.

-Deve haver um modo mais fácil.

-Sinto um prazer perverso, pensando em você como mãe de sete filhos. Como pretende conseguir?

-Querido, nunca ouviu falar... numa coisinha deliciosa chamada colégio interno?

-Baronesa Machiavelli.

As crianças haviam acabado de subir as escadas e foram na direção deles.

-Tio Max, onde está o papai? –Brigitta

-Acho que está em casa. –ele olhou um instante para o rosto de cada um deles –Qual é o problema com vocês, bichinhos tristes?

-Nada. –Brigitta

-Já sei! Vamos ensaiar.

-Para quê? –Louisa

-Vamos fazer de conta que estamos no festival.

-Não quero cantar. –Marta

-Não sem _Fraülein _Sakura. –Gretl

-Liesl, pegue o violão. Vamos, Marta. Todos juntinhos. Fiquem em seus lugares. Agora, animem-se, sim? Dê o tom, Liesl. –ele cruzou os braços olhando para eles –Agora, acabem comigo. –iam começar a cantar quando perguntou –Gretl, por que não canta?

-Não posso. Machuquei o dedinho.

-Mas cantou tão lindo na noite da festa. Vamos, vocês todos. Tentem cantar algo que saibam. Alegrem-se, animem-se. Tudo bem, Liesl.

_As montanhas despertam_

_Com o som da música_

Sasuke apareceu na porta. Não disse nada, apenas ficou ouvindo.

_E canções já cantadas_

_Há mil anos_

_As montanhas_

_Enchem meu coração_

_De música_

Brigitta parou de cantar e ficou olhando o jardim, debruçada num murinho. Gretl fez o mesmo. Sasuke se aproximou mais. Ouviu Max se pronunciar.

-Elas queriam cantar para mim, Deus as abençoe.

-Está lindo, lindo. Não parem.

-Algo longo e fresco, Sasuke?

-Não obrigado, querida.

-Papai?

-Sim, Brigitta.

-É verdade que _Fraülein _Sakura não vai voltar?

-Sim, acho que é verdade. O que temos aqui?

-Limonada cor-de-rosa. –Ino

-Com gosto de limonada. –Max

-Eu não acredito papai.

-No quê?

-Nisso de _Fraülein _Sakura.

-Ah, _Fraülein _Sakura! Não contei o que o bilhete dizia? Tenho certeza que sim. Ela disse que sentia saudades do convento. Ela teve que ir embora. E foi só isso. –ele olhou para a limonada –Acho que tenho coragem de experimentar isso aí.

-Ela nem se despediu. –Louisa

-Se despediu no bilhete.

-Não é a mesma coisa.

-Nem doce demais, nem amarga demais. –Ino lhe entregou um copo de limonada.

-Mas rosa demais. –Max

-Papai, quem vai ser a nova governanta? –Gretl

-Bem... –ele bateu levemente as duas mãos na mesa, se levantou e ficou atrás de Ino, com as mãos nos ombros dela -...vocês não vão mais ter governanta.

-Não vamos? –Brigitta

-Não. Vocês vão ter uma nova mãe.

-Uma nova mãe? –Liesl

-Nós conversamos ontem. Está tudo acertado. E vamos ser muito felizes.

Liesl a pedido do pai deu um beijo no rosto de Ino e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

-Ora, está bem, está bem. Vão brincar.

As crianças sem dizer nada a ninguém, foram para o convento onde Sakura estava. Liesl apertou a campainha e uma das freiras veio atendê-los.

-Sim, meus filhos?

-Meu nome é Liesl.

-Sim, Liesl?

-Nós, meus irmãos e irmãs, queremos ver _Fraülein _Sakura.

-_Fraülein _Sakura? Ah, Sakura. –ela abriu o portão –Entrem, por favor. Esperem aqui. –ela foi falar com mais duas freiras e uma delas foi falar com as crianças.

-Sou a Irmã Margaretta. Soube que perguntaram por Sakura.

-Precisamos vê-la. Pode dizer-lhe que estamos aqui? –Friedrich

-Receio que não seja possível.

-Mas é preciso! –Louisa

-Ela é nossa governanta. –Marta

-Nós a queremos de volta. –Gretl

-Ela nem se despediu. –Brigitta

-Só queremos falar com ela. –Liesl

-Lamento muito, mas Sakura está em retiro. Ela não pode receber ninguém.

-Receberá a nós. –Friedrich

-Quero mostrar meu dedinho. –Gretl

-Outro dia, querida. Direi a ela que estiveram aqui. Foi muita gentileza aparecerem.

-Precisamos falar com ela!

-Podem ir, crianças. Vão indo para casa.

-Sei que ela gostaria de nos ver. Irmã Margaretta, por favor.

-Adeus, crianças. –ela já havia fechado o portão.

-Irmã Margaretta, podemos, por favor?

Ela não deu ouvidos. Saiu do portão e foi para o pátio, onde estava há alguns minutos atrás.

-O que foi irmã?

-As crianças Uchiha, Reverenda Madre. Queriam ver Sakura.

-Ela já falou? Disse-lhe alguma coisa?

-Não disse uma palavra, Reverenda Madre, exceto para rezar.

-Pobrezinha.

-É estranho. Ela parece feliz por ter voltado... e também parece infeliz.

-Talvez tenha me enganado em deixá-la só tanto tempo. Traga-a a mim, mesmo que ainda não esteja pronta.

-Sim, Reverenda Madre.

A Reverenda Madre já estava em sua sala. Irmã Margaretta apareceu na porta já aberta, não disse nada.

-Sim, que entre.

Sakura entrou na sala, ajoelhou-se perante ela e lhe beijou a mão.

-Está infeliz. Sinto muito.

-Reverenda Madre.

-Por que a mandaram de volta?

-Eles não me mandaram de volta. Eu parti.

-Sente-se, Sakura. Diga-me o que aconteceu. –ela viu Sakura sentar-se

-Eu estava assustada.

-Assustada? Foram maus com você?

-Ah, não! Não, eu estava confusa. Me senti... Nunca tinha me sentido assim. Não podia ficar. Sabia que, aqui, estaria longe, estaria segura.

-Sakura, nosso convento não pode servir como um refúgio. O que não consegue enfrentar?

-Não posso encará-lo novamente.

-Ele? –ela olhou para a freira que ainda permanecia na sala –Obrigada, Irmã Margaretta. –ela então saiu do aposento. Voltou sua atenção para Sakura –O Capitão Uchiha? Está apaixonada por ele?

-Eu não sei! Eu não sei. Eu... A baronesa disse que eu estava. E que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Mas eu não quis acreditar. Houve momentos em que nos olhamos. Eu mal podia respirar.

-Deixou-o perceber seus sentimentos?

-Eu não sei. É isso que me atormenta. Estava em missão de Deus. Solicitar o amor dele seria errado. Eu não podia ficar. Neste momento, estou pronta a tomar os votos. Por favor, me ajude.

-Sakura. O amor de homem e mulher é sagrado também. Você pode amar muito. Precisa saber como Deus quer que você distribua seu amor.

-Mas entreguei minha vida a Deus. Jurei viver para servi-lo.

-Minha filha, se ama esse homem, não significa que ame menos a Deus. Não. Você precisa descobrir. Precisa voltar.

-Não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas. Suplico-lhe, deixe-me ficar...

-Sakura. Essas paredes não existem para afastar os problemas. Você tem de enfrentá-los. Tem de viver a vida para a qual nasceu.

Ela então se virou para a janela e começou a cantar e Sakura apenas ouvia atentamente.

_Escale todas as montanhas_

_Busque em toda parte_

_Siga todos os atalhos_

_Todos os caminhos que conhece_

_Escale todas as montanhas_

_Cruze todos os rios_

_Siga todos os arco-íris_

_Até encontrar seu sonho_

_Um sonho que exigirá_

_Todo o amor que puder dar_

_A cada dia de sua vida_

_Pelo tempo que levar_

_Escale todas as montanhas_

_Cruze todos os rios_

_Siga todos os arco-íris_

_Até encontrar seu sonho_

_Um sonho que exigirá_

_Todo o amor que puder dar_

_A cada dia de sua vida_

_Pelo tempo que levar_

_Escale todas as montanhas_

_Cruze todos os rios_

_Siga todos os arco-íris_

_Até encontrar..._

_...o seu sonho_

_**Continua...**_

_**Oii pessoal, depois de 1 mês e 10 dias sem postar nada estou aqui postando esse capítulo e espero que gostem.**_

_**Tsunay Nami: Se a Sakura volta? Hum... não posso falar... só vai dar pra descobrir no próximo capítulo.**_

_**Grazi chan: Que bom que está gostando. E desculpe pela demora pra continuar mas realmente não tava tendo tempo.**_

_**Elys the black angel: Nhaii que bom que está gostando. Ashahahsahsah agarrar o Sasuke? Não sei não... vamos ver o que vai acontecer primeiro nos próximos capítulos e espero que goste desse também.**_

_**Karolzenha-chan: É verdade Ino ser má. Com certeza troca de olhares é muito lindo mesmo. Imagina depois então? Espero que goste desse capítulo também.**_

_**Marimary-chan: Ashahshsashsh até eu tenho vontade de matar a Ino. Não se preocupe logo logo vai ter mais clima. Fico muito feliz por estar gostando.**_


	11. Voltando para casa e o fim do noivado

Cap

_**Cap.11- Voltando para casa e o fim do noivado**_

**A**s crianças já estavam em casa e estavam lá no jardim e com Sasuke andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ora, não é característica de meus filhos serem misteriosos.

-Não somos misteriosos, papai. –Louisa

-E não é coisa de meus filhos se atrasarem para o jantar.

-Perdemos a hora. –Friedrich

-Sei... –ele olhou para eles por um instante –Quem será o primeiro a dizer a verdade? Friedrich. Brigitta. Liesl.

-Onde acha que fomos papai? –Liesl olhou para o pai e este olhava desconfiado –Se não acredita em nós, deve ter uma idéia de onde fomos.

-Marta. –ele apontou para ela, ao escutá-la rir discretamente do que Liesl dissera

-Sim, papai.

-Diga-me você.

-Friedrich já disse, papai. Fomos colher frutinhas.

-Esqueci! Foram colher frutinhas.

-Sim, adoramos colher frutinhas. –falaram todos eles ao mesmo tempo

-A tarde toda?

-Colhemos milhares. –Friedrich

-Milhares?

-Estavam por toda parte.

-Que frutinhas?

-Amoras, senhor.

-Amoras. É muito cedo para amoras.

-Eram morangos. –Friedrich

-Morangos?

-Anda tão frio que eles ficaram azuis.

-Muito bem, mostrem-me as frutas. –ele estendeu a mão, esperando pacientemente

-Nós...

-Bem...

-Mostrem as frutas que colheram.

-Não temos mais. –Kurt

-Não têm mais? O que houve com elas?

-Nós...

-Comemos! –Brigitta

-Vocês comeram?

-Sim!

-Estavam ótimas.

-Deliciosas.

-Muito bem. Já que se empanturraram com milhares de morangos... não podem estar mais com fome. Direi a _Frau _Schmidt... para guardar o jantar. –saiu de lá e antes de entrar, deu uma última olhada para eles e riu discretamente.

-A culpa é sua. Devia ter dito a verdade. –Kurt

-E deixá-lo fulo da vida conosco? -Friedrich

-É melhor do que morrer de fome. –Kurt

-Não fizemos nada demais. Só queríamos vê-la. –Brigitta

Eles foram até dois bancos que tinham perto de onde estavam, um do lado esquerdo e outro do direito.

-Minha barriguinha está fazendo barulho. –Kurt

-O mínimo que podiam fazer era nos deixar dizer olá. –Marta

-Que gosto será que a grama tem? –Kurt

-Me sinto mal. –Gretl

-Quando _Fraülein _Sakura queria se sentir melhor, cantava aquela canção. Vamos tentar. –Brigitta

_Orvalhos nas rosas_

_Bigode de gato_

_Chaleiras brilhantes_

_E luvas quentinhas_

_Embrulhos bem grandes_

_Amarrados com barbantes_

_É dessas coisas_

_Que eu gosto demais_

-Por que não me sinto melhor?

_Meninas de branco_

_Com laços de cetim azul_

_Flocos de neve_

_Que me pousam no nariz_

Pararam por um instante. Escutaram alguém além deles cantar junto a música. Olharam para onde vinha a voz.

-_Invernos de prata..._

-_Fraülein _Sakura voltou!

_...que se derretem em primaveras_

_É dessas coisas_

_Que eu gosto demais_

Correram até Sakura para abraçá-la. Esta deixou a mala e o violão no chão e abraçou as crianças.

_Quando estou mal_

_E nada vai bem_

_E tão triste estou_

_Eu lembro das coisas_

_De que eu gosto demais_

_E triste não fico_

_Mais_

-Crianças, como é bom vê-las.

-Sentimos saudade.

-Também senti de vocês. Kurt como você está?

-Faminto.

-O que houve com seu dedo?

-Ficou preso.

-Ficou onde?

-Nos dentes do Friedrich.

-Liesl, você está bem?

-Razoável.

-Algum telegrama foi entregue?

-Nenhunzinho. Mas estou aprendendo a aceitar. Vai ser bom voltar à escola.

-Liesl, não use a escola para fugir de seus problemas. Tem de encará-los. Tenho tanto a lhes contar.

-Também temos coisas para lhe contar. –Louisa

-A mais importante é que papai vai se casar. –Brigitta

-Casar?

-Sim, com a Baronesa Schraeder. –Louisa

-Ah, sei.

-Papai, veja! _Fraülein _Sakura voltou! _Fraülein _Sakura voltou do convento.

Sasuke estava parado perto das pequenas escadas. Parecia estar a algum tempo lá só observando. Estava sério.

-Boa noite, capitão.

-Boa noite. –Sasuke e Sakura olhavam um para o outro sem em nenhum momento desviar o olhar –Entrem todos para jantar.

-Jantar! –as crianças saíram correndo para dentro.

Sasuke começou a descer, mesmo assim não parava de olhar para Sakura.

-Partiu sem se despedir. Nem das crianças.

-Agi mal. Perdoe-me.

-Por que partiu?

-Por favor, não me pergunte. O motivo já não existe.

Para estragar o clima, Ino aparece do lado de Sasuke.

-_Fraülein _Sakura, está de volta. Não é maravilhoso, Sasuke?

-Desejo-lhe muitas felicidades, baronesa. Ao senhor também, capitão. As crianças disseram que vão se casar.

-Obrigada, querida.

Sakura ia subir as escadas correndo, querendo sair dali, mas parou ao ouvir Sasuke.

-Voltou para ficar?

-Só até poderem arranjar uma outra governanta. –ela finalmente entrou na casa. Os dois em seguida fizeram o mesmo, com Ino segurando um dos braços de Sasuke.

De noite, Sakura estava andando sozinha pelo jardim e ficou debruçada no pequeno portão, olhando para o lago. Sasuke apareceu na sacada de um dos quartos e ficou a observar Sakura em silêncio. Ino apareceu nesse exato momento.

-Aí está você. –Ino percebeu que Sasuke estava quieto e viu para onde ele olhava: Sakura. Parecia estar se sentindo incomodada com isso –Preciso falar com a cozinheira sobre as almôndegas. São deliciosas demais para minha cintura. E o deixa muito quieto a mesa do jantar. Ou será que foi o vinho?

-O vinho, sem dúvida.

-Não faz idéia do problema que estou tendo... para decidir que presente de casamento lhe dar. Ah, eu sei. Sou o bastante. Mas quero lhe dar uma lembrancinha de ocasião. Primeiro, pensei em uma caneta tinteiro... mas você já tem uma. Depois, pensei em uma mansão no sul da França... mas são tão difíceis de embrulhar. Ah, Sasuke, o que você acha dos iates? Um longo, veloz, para o Mediterrâneo... ou um pequenininho para a banheira, hein?

-Ino.

-Onde passaremos a lua-de-mel? Este é um problema grave. Uma volta ao mundo seria adorável. E então, eu disse: "Ah, Ino, deve haver algum lugar melhor para se ir." Mas não se preocupe amor, eu...

-Ino.

-Sim, Sasuke.

-Não adianta... você e eu. Seria desonesto com nós dois... e totalmente injusto com você. Quando se fala em casamento...

-Não, por favor. Não diga mais nada, por favor. Sabe, andei pensando em outras coisas. Gosto muito de você, mas não acho que seja o homem certo para mim. Você é independente demais. E preciso de alguém que necessite de mim desesperadamente... ou até mesmo precise de meu dinheiro desesperadamente. Desfrutei de cada momento que passamos juntos e lhe agradeço. Agora, se me der licença... vou entrar, fazer as malas... e voltar à Viena, que é o meu lugar. –viu ele dar um meio sorriso –E em algum lugar lá fora... está uma jovem que, creio... nunca será freira. –ele arregalou os olhos com o que ela acabara de dizer e ela foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha –Auf Wiedersehen, querido.

Sasuke não dissera nada, apenas viu Ino sair lá, o deixando sozinho.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oii, se não me engano a fic já ta acabando. Deve faltar apenas um capítulo e um epílogo, talvez.**_

_**Elys the black angel: ahshahshah, bom espero que você goste desse capítulo.**_


	12. Finalmente juntos

Cap

_**Cap.12- Finalmente juntos**_

**S**akura andava lentamente pelo jardim e estava perto da "casinha" que tinha por lá. Se sentou em um dos bancos. Olhou para o lado ao ouvir uma voz.

-Oi. –Sasuke estava perto de uma árvore, que não ficava longe de onde Sakura estava –Achei que a encontraria aqui.

-Queria alguma coisa? –ela se levantou do banco e ficou olhando-o

-Não, não. Sente-se, por favor. –ela ainda continuava em pé –Por favor. –ela enfim se sentou –Posso? –se sentou também. Ficaram uns segundos sem dizerem nada –Sabe? Estava pensando, e imaginando duas coisas: Por que fugiu para o convento? E o que a fez voltar?

-Bem, eu tinha uma obrigação... e voltei para cumpri-la.

-Só isso?

-E senti falta das crianças.

-Sim. –ele a fitava –Só das crianças?

-Não. Sim. Não está certo ter saudades delas?

-Ah, sim. Claro que sim. Só esperava que, talvez, você... Talvez você pudesse...

-Sim?

-Ora, tudo ficou diferente depois que partiu... e ficará tudo péssimo de novo depois que partir... e eu pensei que, talvez, pudesse mudar de idéia.

-Ora, com certeza a baronesa poderá ajeitar tudo para o senhor. –ela se levantou e começou a andar

-Sakura... –ela parou para ouvir –Não haverá nenhuma baronesa.

-Não haverá?

-Não. –ele se levantou e foi caminhando até ela

-Não compreendo.

-Nós rompemos o noivado e... –eles já estavam dentro da "casinha"

-Ah, lamento.

-Sim. Lamenta?

-Rompeu?

-Sim. Não se pode casar com alguém quando se está... –agora estava na frente dela a olhando diretamente nos olhos –apaixonado por outra pessoa... se pode? –ela fez que não com a cabeça e ele colocou a mão em seu queixo, foi se aproximando mais e a beijou e em seguida se abraçaram com Sasuke fazendo carinho em sua cabeça

-A Reverenda Madre sempre diz: "Quando Deus fecha uma porta, sempre abre uma janela." –ele sorriu

-O que mais a Reverenda Madre diz?

-Que é preciso procurar a própria vida.

-Foi por isso que voltou? –ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente –E você encontrou... Sakura?

-Acho que sim. Sei que encontrei.

-Eu a amo.

-Será que está acontecendo comigo? –ele a abraçou novamente e começou a beijar seu rosto carinhosamente.

_Sakura: Quem sabe minha infância foi má_

_Talvez, a juventude, triste_

_Mas em algum lugar_

_Do meu passado de dor_

_Tem de haver um momento de valor_

_Pois ei-lo aqui_

_Bem aqui, a me amar_

_Quer você deva ou não_

_Pois em minha juventude_

_Ou em minha meninice_

_Alguma coisa boa eu fiz_

_Nada vem do nada_

_Nada pode vir_

_Pois em minha juventude_

_Ou em minha meninice_

_Alguma coisa boa eu fiz_

-Sabe quando comecei a amar você? Na noite do jantar, quando sentou naquela pinha ridícula.

-Como? –eles começaram a rir –Eu soube no momento em que soprou aquele apito bobo.

-Ah, meu amor.

_Sasuke: Pois ei-la aqui,_

_Bem aqui, a me amar_

_Quer você deva ou não_

_Sakura: Pois em minha juventude_

_Ou em minha meninice_

_Alguma coisa boa eu fiz_

_Sasuke/Sakura: Nada vem do nada_

_Nada pode vir_

_Sakura: Pois em minha juventude..._

_Sasuke: ...ou em minha meninice_

_Sakura: Alguma coisa boa_

_Sasuke/Sakura: Eu fiz_

-Sakura. –eles se beijavam novamente –Devo procurar alguém para pedir sua mão em casamento?

-Por que não pedimos...

-As crianças?

Depois disso, acabou chegando, enfim, o dia do casamento. Sakura estava com um vestido branco com mangas compridas, sem nenhum detalhe em especial e com um véu bem grande. Os sinos começaram a soar. Estava no pátio do convento, se dirigindo para a igreja. Ao chegar na igreja, Liesl lhe entregou o buquê. Liesl, Marta e Gretl iam na frente, seguida por Sakura atrás.

_Como resolver o problema_

_Que é Sakura?_

_Como agarrar uma nuvem_

_E prendê-la ao chão?_

_Como encontrar uma palavra_

_Que defina Sakura?_

_Uma tagarela_

_Um fogo-fátuo_

_Uma palhaça_

_Muitas coisas gostaríamos_

_De dizer a ela_

_Muitas coisas ela tem de entender_

_Mas como fazê-la ficar_

_E obrigá-la a escutar?_

_Como uma onda na areia segurar?_

_Ah, como resolver_

_O problema que é Sakura?_

_Como pegar a lua_

_Em sua mão?_

Enfim chegou onde Sasuke estava e deu a mão para ele e de mãos dadas, foram até o altar, onde o padre os aguardava.

_**Fim?**_

_**Bom, ainda faltava eu escrever o que acontece depois do casamento, mas é uma parte muito complicada que eu mesma não consegui entender muito bem até agora, por ser sobre Hitler e o nazismo. Então queria perguntar a vocês leitores: eu devo fazer um epílogo, mostrando como eles enfrentam isso sem dar muitos detalhes da ascensão nazista?**_

_**Marimary-chan: ahshashshsh que bom que gostou**_

_**Elys the black angel: fico feliz por ter gostado. Sim, nessa fic é só sasuxsaku, mas uma outra fic que se chama "E o Vento Levou" baseada no filme de mesmo nome, tem sasuxsaku e naruxhina e uns pequenos momentos de naruxsaku**_


	13. Voltando da lua de mel

_**Cap.13- Voltando da lua-de-mel**_

**M**ax estava no lugar onde ocorreria o festival com as crianças. Estas estavam no palco, em fileira, como costumavam ficar quando iam cantar. Um senhor, juntamente com um policial, se aproximou de onde eles estavam.

-_Herr _Detweiler! Heil Hitler.

-Boa tarde, _Herr _Zeller.

-Talvez não saiba ainda que sou o _Gauleiter._ Heil Hitler.

-Heil Hitler.

-Vim da casa do Capitão Uchiha. É a única da região que não exibe a bandeira do 3º Reich... desde o Anschluss. Mas já corrigimos o deslize.

-Eu não...

-A caseira me disse que poderia encontrá-lo aqui. E não quis dizer mais nada.

-Que informação procura?

-Quando o capitão vai voltar?

-Bem, ele está em lua-de-mel. Não entrou em contato conosco.

-Quer fazer-me crer que não contactou os filhos em mais de um mês?

-Quantos homens conhece... que se comunicam com os filhos durante a lua-de-mel?

-Quando voltar, ele tomará seu devido lugar na nova ordem.

-Naturalmente. E permita-me parabenizá-lo... e a sua gente por permitir que o festival ocorra esta noite.

-Por que não permitiríamos? Nada mudou na Áustria. O canto e a música mostrarão isso ao mundo. A Áustria continua a mesma. Heil Hitler. –sem esperar resposta, se virou e foi embora juntamente com o policial

-Heil Hitler. –voltou sua atenção às crianças –Venham, vamos para casa.

-Por que está tão zangado? –Gretl

-Todo mundo anda zangado.

-Vai ver, a bandeira da aranha deixa as pessoas nervosas. –Marta

-O papai vai ter problemas? –Liesl

-Não precisará ter. O negócio é se dar bem com todo mundo. Lembre-se disso hoje, no concerto.

-Nós vamos mesmo cantar na frente de muita gente? –Brigitta

-Veja, A Família de Cantores Uchiha: Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta, Kurt, Marta e Gretl. –mostrou-lhes o papel que acabara de ler

-Por que sou sempre a última?

-Porque é a mais importante. –desceram do palco, e, estavam a caminho do carro, que não estava parado muito longe dali

-Tem certeza de que papai vai nos deixar cantar em público? –Brigitta

-Ele ficará feliz e orgulhoso.

-Liesl, você acha?

-Não confia em mim? –perguntou, abrindo a porta do carro

-Não.

-É uma menina muito inteligente. –todos estavam entrando no carro. Liesl estava pronta para entrar, quando escutou alguém a chamando

-Liesl. Liesl! –se virou para ver quem era

-Rolf! –se aproximou dele –Que bom ver você. Faz tanto...

-Boa tarde. –pegou um papel do bolso e lhe entregou –Dê isso a seu pai logo que ele chegar em casa.

-Ele está em lua-de-mel.

-Eu sei.

-Sabe?

-É nosso dever saber de tudo.

-"Nosso" de quem?

-Faça com que receba.

-O que é?

-Um telegrama de Berlim.

-Não quer entregar você mesmo?

-Estou ocupado com questões mais importantes. E é melhor seu pai se ocupar também. –deu as costas para ela e foi embora

-Mas, Rolf!

Sasuke já havia voltado de viagem e estava na frente da casa. Viu a bandeira que haviam colocado, a puxou e a rasgou ao meio e jogou perto da porta. Viu o carro chegando. As crianças gritavam por ele, estavam contentes com sua volta.

-Papai!

-Não o esperávamos tão cedo! –Friedrich

-Olá, olá. –abriu a porta do carro e saíram correndo do carro

-Só esperávamos que voltasse na semana que vem!

-Trouxe lembranças de Paris? –Kurt

-Olá! Como estão? –Sakura, que até agora estava na casa, foi até eles

-Por que não ligou para nós? –Friedrich

-Não conseguimos ligação. –Sasuke mostrou a bandeira em suas mãos à Max

-Não tive nada a ver com isso. –a jogou dentro do carro

-Voltamos assim que pudemos. –entrou na rodinha que as crianças formavam

-Ora, ora! Sentimos saudades!

-Sentimos saudades!

-Saudades de beijar vocês.

-Saudades da barulheira da manhã. –Sasuke

-E pior, saudades de ouvi-los cantar. –Sakura

-Pois voltaram bem na horinha. –Friedrich

-Olhe, _Fraülein _Sakura... Quero dizer, mamãe. –a poucos instantes Brigitta havia pego o papel sobre o festival para mostrar a Sakura –Vamos cantar no festival hoje.

-Nós nos divertimos muito!

-Nós ensaiamos todas as... –Sasuke pegou o papel das mãos de Brigitta e ficou olhando para Max

-Surpresa! Surpresa!

-Surpresas para todos no terraço. –as crianças saíram correndo, e, Liesl entro para dentro da casa juntamente com Sakura e sua atenção voltou-se para Max –Vamos conversar a respeito.

-Contaríamos, mas estavam fora. Tive de decidir na hora. –entraram na casa –Tive sorte de conseguir inscrevê-los. Serão a sensação do festival. Imagine, sete crianças de uma família!

-Max! Lembro-me vagamente de ter deixado bem claro... o que penso sobre minha família cantar em público.

-A comissão ficou encantada. –Sakura e Liesl estavam lá, perto deles, escutando o que diziam

-O que disseram? –Sakura

-Nunca os vi tão entusiasmados.

-Não acha que, só desta vez...?

-Totalmente fora de questão.

-Sasuke, é pela Áustria.

-Pela Áustria? A Áustria não existe!

-Mas o Anschluss foi pacífico. Vamos dar graças ao menos por isso.

-Graças? Você sabe, Max... as vezes não acredito que o conheça. –Liesl acabou se lembrando do papel em seu bolso

-Papai, eu esqueci. É para você. –Sasuke se retirou, entrando em uma das salas. Max se virou para Sakura.

-Sakura, ao menos ele tem de fingir trabalhar com essa gente. Precisa convencê-lo.

-Max, não posso pedir que ele não seja o que é.

-Então, eu falarei com ele. Se as crianças não cantarem... será um constrangimento para a Áustria. Ah, eu sei. E também não me fará bem algum. –ela sorriu, vendo-o sair, deixando apenas as duas sozinhas

_**Continua...**_

_**Decidi fazer mais três capítulos da fic, ou seja, eu vou escrever dois capítulos com o mesmo final do filme e o último vai ser a continuação do final, mais precisamente um epílogo.**_


	14. Pegos de surpresa

_**Cap.14- Pegos de surpresa**_

**M**ax foi atrás de Sasuke, para convencê-lo sobre o festival, deixando-as sozinhas. Começaram a andar, abraçadas, se dirigindo a um lugar para se sentarem.

-Mamãe? Soa tão bem. Gosto de chamá-la de "mamãe".

-E eu gosto de ouvir.

-Você ama muito o meu pai. Sei que o ama.

-Muito.

-Mamãe, o que fazer quando achamos que amamos alguém? Digo, quando se pára de amar alguém ou ele pára de amar você?

-Bem, você chora um pouco. Depois, espera o sol aparecer. Sempre aparecem. –se sentaram em duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra.

-Há tantas coisas que eu devia saber e não sei. Não sei mesmo.

-E como poderia?

-Às vezes acho que o mundo está se acabando.

-Depois acha que está começando?

-Sim.

-Foi assim comigo. E com você, será a mesma maravilha.

-Acha mesmo?

_Quando se tem 16 anos_

_Caminhando para 17_

_Esperando a vida começar_

_Alguém delicado_

_Toca-lhe a mente_

_E o coração tocará_

_Quando acontecer_

_Depois que acontecer_

_Nada será mais igual_

_De algum modo sei_

_Que de um salto irei_

_Se ele me chamar_

_Foram-se as velhas_

_Noções da vida_

_Que vão se apagar_

_Ora, veja só_

_É a esposa de alguém_

_E a ele pertencerá_

_Pode achar que é uma aventura_

_E nunca lhe acontecerá_

_Querida, 16 anos_

_Caminhando para 17_

_Espere um ano..._

_-Vou esperar um ano_

_-...ou dois_

_Basta esperar um ano..._

_...ou dois_

-Liesl. –escutou alguém lhe chamar. Ao olhar para o lado, viu que Sasuke a chamara com o dedo indicador. Se levantou e foi até ele, e este apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o deixasse a sós com Sakura

-O que é? –mostrou o papel em mãos

-Berlim. Me ofereceram um posto. Fui intimado a aceitar imediatamente... e me apresentar à base naval de Bremerhaven amanhã.

-Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não imaginava que fosse tão cedo.

-Recusar seria fatal para todos nós. E me aliar a eles seria impensável. –deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e colocou um dos braços em volta do seu ombro e começaram a andar pela casa –Reúna as crianças. Não diga nada que as preocupe. Apronte-as apenas. Temos de deixar a Áustria... e esta casa... esta noite.

Ao anoitecer, a casa estava em total silêncio. Sasuke, Max e Kurt empurravam o carro, evitando fazer algum tipo de barulho. Friedrich estava dentro do carro e Sakura e as meninas os seguiam.

-Isso me arrebenta as costas e me parte o coração... quando penso que as crianças perderão o festival.

-Quando nos anunciar, teremos cruzado a fronteira.

-Dá-se conta do sacrifício que estou fazendo?

-Não tem escolha.

-Eu sei. Por isso estou fazendo.

-Por que o papai não liga o motor? –Marta

-Porque ele não quer que ninguém nos ouça. –Kurt

-O que a _Frau _Schmidt e o Franz vão dizer? –Louisa

-Poderão responder sinceramente que não sabem de nada.

-Vamos voltar aqui?

-Algum dia, Liesl, espero.

-Papai e o tio Max vão empurrar o carro até chegar na Suíça? –Gretl

Conseguiram sair da casa e no momento que passaram o portão, todos começaram a entrar no carro, mas foram surpreendidos. Era _Herr_ Zeller.

-Algo errado com o carro, capitão?

-Sim, não quis pegar. –foi a única desculpa que lhe veio na cabeça

-Karl. –chamou o guarda que estava consigo quando foi falar com Max –Faça o carro do Capitão Uchiha pegar. –entrou no carro e deu a partida. De primeira o motor fez barulho. Sasuke fez apenas uma cara de desentendido

-Excelente, Karl. Não perguntei onde o senhor e sua família vão. Nem o senhor perguntou por que estou aqui.

-Parece que nós dois sofremos de terrível falta de curiosidade.

-Não respondeu o telegrama... do Almirante da Marinha do 3º Reich.

-Me parece, _Herr _Zeller... que o conteúdo dos telegramas na Áustria é particular! Ao menos, na Áustria que conheço.

-Recebi ordens... de levá-lo a Bremerhaven esta noite... onde ocupará seu posto.

-Receio que seja impossível. Entenda que nós... todos nós, a família toda, vai estar... cantando no festival de hoje. Para falar a verdade, estamos indo agora mesmo. Não poderíamos decepcioná-los.

-Tomara que não cheguemos tarde. –Sakura entendeu e ajudou Sasuke com a desculpa

-Sim.

-Quer fazer-me crer que o senhor, Capitão Uchiha... vai cantar em um concerto?

-Acredite, será um desempenho com o qual jamais sonhou. –Max

-Como o senhor, _Herr _Zeller, também tenho talentos ocultos.

-Sim.

-Tome o programa. –Max

-Só cita o nome das crianças.

-Diz A Família de Cantores Uchiha... e eu sou o chefe da família Uchiha, não sou?

-E as roupas de viagem que estão usando?

-Nosso figurino, naturalmente. –Sakura tentou convencê-lo –O ar da noite não faz bem às vozes das crianças.

-Ora, um pequeno atraso em cumprir a ordem não será grave. Sendo assim... vocês vão cantar. Todos irão cantar. Mas só porque é o que eu desejo. Vai demonstrar que nada mudou na Áustria. E quando acabarem de cantar... você, Capitão Uchiha, será levado a Bremerhaven. Agora, se todos entrarem no carro... vamos escoltar a Família de Cantores Uchiha ao festival.

-A escolta não será necessária.

-Necessária? Será um prazer, capitão. Afinal, não queremos que se percam na multidão. Queremos?

-Não.

O senhor deu as costas a Sasuke e foi em direção para entrar no carro. Todos já estavam dentro do veiculo, e, Sasuke olhou para Sakura e fez um sinal para que tudo desse certo.

_**Continua...**_


	15. O festival

_**Cap.15- O festival**_

**T**odos já se encontravam no palco do festival. Sasuke não teve outra desculpa a não ser o festival e somente por esta razão sua família cantou, e, ele também. Havia um guarda em cada lado do lugar, até nos andares acima.

_Sol, o nosso astro-rei_

_Lá, distante que nem sei_

_Si, de sino e de sinal_

_De sino e de sinal_

_Si de sino_

_E de sinal_

_-De sino_

_-A, B, C_

_-De sino_

_-Dó-ré-mi_

_Si, de sino e de sinal_

_De sino e de sinal_

_De sino_

_De sino..._

_...e de sinal_

Todos aplaudiram. Sasuke foi até o microfone e olhou por um instante para Max que estava ao lado, com seu violão.

-Meus compatriotas austríacos... não os verei mais, talvez por muito tempo. Gostaria de cantar para vocês... uma canção de amor. –pegou o violão –Sei que compartilham desse amor. Rezo para que não o deixem morrer.

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Sorri para mim toda manhã_

_Pequena e branca_

_Pura e brilhante_

_Parece feliz em me encontrar_

_Flor de neve_

_Que floresça e desabroche_

_Que desabroche para sempre_

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Abençoe meu país para sempre_

_Edelweiss_

_Edel..._

Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não conseguia continuar cantando sozinho, então ficou perto dele e começou a cantar junto.

_Pequena e branca_

_Pura e brilhante_

_Parece feliz em me ver_

As crianças também ficaram perto deles e cantaram junto, e, Sasuke fazia um sinal com a mão esquerda para que a platéia cantasse também.

_Flor de neve_

_Que floresça e desabroche_

_Que desabroche para sempre_

_Edelweiss_

_Edelweiss_

_Abençoe meu país para sempre_

Max aproveitando os aplausos, subiu no palco e foi falar com eles, ficando de costas para a platéia.

-Acho que vai dar certo. Sentirei saudades de todos. E do dinheiro que ganharia com vocês. –andou e foi até o microfone –Obrigado, senhoras e senhores. A competição chegou ao final... só que ainda não sabemos qual será o resultado. Enquanto os juízes tomam a decisão... tive permissão de lhes oferecer um bis. Essa será a última oportunidade para a família Uchiha... cantar reunida por um longo tempo. Agora mesmo, oficiais esperam neste auditório... para escoltar o Capitão Uchiha até seu novo comando... na Marinha do 3º Reich. Assim, senhoras e senhores, a família Uchiha novamente... vem lhes dizer adeus. –ele saiu do palco e eles formaram uma fila. Sakura na frente, seguida por Sasuke e os filhos atrás

_Do relógio da sala_

_Vem um barulho triste_

_E os sinos da torre também batem_

_E lá no quarto das crianças_

_Um passarinho maluco_

_Aparece para dizer "cuco"_

_Cuco_

_Cuco_

_Com pena nos informa_

_Mas firmemente força_

_A dizer boa noite_

_A vocês_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, boa noite_

_Kurt/Marta – Não queremos ir_

_E deixar essa linda festa_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adieu_

_Friederich/Liesl – Adieu, adieu_

_A você, e você, e você_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adeus_

_Brigitta/Louisa – Voamos, flutuamos_

_E fugimos pelo ar_

_Até logo, até mais_

_Auf Wiedersehen, adeus_

_Gretl - O sol já foi dormir_

_E eu devo ir_

_Adeus_

_Adeus_

_Adeus_

_Adeus_

_**Continua...**_


	16. A fuga

_**Cap.16- A fuga**_

**E**nquanto a platéia aplaudia a última música da família Uchiha, Max pegou os resultados dos ganhadores. Ficou novamente de frente para o microfone.

-Senhoras e senhores, tenho aqui a decisão dos ilustres juízes. Começaremos a premiação pelo terceiro lugar. Para esse prêmio, os juízes escolheram... a primeira solista do coral da Igreja de St. Ágata, em Murback. _Fraülein _Schweiger. –uma mulher um pouco gorda subiu ao palco, não parava um minuto de se curvar como agradecimento até mesmo quando Max lhe entregou um buquê de flores. Este chamou um homem para que saísse do palco com ela –Em segundo lugar, o Quinteto Toby Reiser. –era um quinteto com quatro homens e uma mulher. Deram-lhe apertos de mão e para a mulher um buquê de flores –E o primeiro grande prêmio, o maior galardão de toda a Áustria... a Família de Cantores Uchiha. –olharam para a entrada, esperando que estes aparecessem para pegarem o prêmio, mas nada deles –A família Uchiha. –nem sinal de nenhum deles, mas no lugar apareceu um guarda que veio correndo

-Fugiram!

Saíram em disparada do festival. O primeiro lugar que foram foi no convento onde Sakura morava. Eram dez guardas em dois carros. Já dentro da casa, Sakura estava com as crianças.

-Venham comigo.

-Depressa, depressa. –disse Sasuke.

-Há um lugar onde podem se esconder. –a madre deixou eles irem na frente, enquanto avisava as outras duas freiras que estavam ali –Devagar, devagar. –irmã Margaretta foi andando até o portão bem devagar

-Abra este portão.

-Boa noite. –pegou a chave e colocou na fechadura lentamente

-Depressa, mulher.

Os guardas entraram um atrás do outro e de imediato começaram a vasculhar o convento. Cada canto que viam, observavam atentamente. Se dividiram em seis no pátio e dois no corredor e o restante seguia com o líder.

Enquanto isso, a madre superiora estava no cemitério com Sasuke, Sakura e as crianças. Passaram o cemitério às pressas.

-Reverenda Madre, não imaginamos colocar o convento em perigo.

-Não, Sakura, fez bem em vir para cá. –abriu com a chave, uma das grades que tinha depois do cemitério, e, dentro dessas grades tinham mais algumas lápides em um tamanho consideravelmente bem grande.

-Pensamos em pedir seu carro emprestado. –Sasuke

-Receio que nosso carro não lhe adianta mais. Ouvi no rádio. Eles fecharam as fronteiras. –entraram e se esconderam atrás de duas grandes lápides que por coincidência ou não, os escondia perfeitamente. Antes de se esconder, Sasuke disse suas últimas palavras com a madre

-Tudo bem, se fecharam as fronteiras... vamos de carro até as montanhas e cruzaremos a pé.

-As crianças... -Sakura

-Nós a ajudaremos.

-Podemos ir sem ajuda, papai. –Friedrich

-Sakura. –agora somente Sakura estava fora de seu esconderijo –Não estarão sozinhos. Lembre-se: "Levantarei meus olhos para as montanhas de onde virá meu auxílio."

-Sim, Madre. –se abraçaram

-Estou com medo. –Marta

-Eu também. –Kurt

Agora, a Madre havia fechado as grades. Sakura ficou escondida com Gretl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt. Já Sasuke estava com Liesl, Marta e Brigitta.

-Mamãe. –Gretl

-Sim?

-Ajudaria se cantássemos "Coisas De Que Eu Gosto"?

-Não, querida. Desta vez, não ia adiantar. Precisa ficar bem quietinha. Me abrace apertado.

Os guardas haviam chegado até o cemitério. Como era esperado, vasculharam cada canto com cuidado. Chegaram perto das grades e começou a sacudi-las e perceberam que todas estavam trancadas. Usaram as lanternas nas lápides para ver se conseguiam ver algo, mas nada.

-Vamos olhar no telhado.

Eles já estavam saído de lá, mas Rolf subiu as escadas indo para lá. Percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de estranho e se escondeu, esperando que eles saíssem de seu esconderijo. Olharam bem. Viram que não havia mais ninguém lá e se levantaram, mas acabaram sendo surpreendidos.

-Rolf, por favor. –Liesl

Sasuke o viu pegar um apito do bolso e estava pronto para apitar.

-Não, espere. –abriu a grade e correu, mas parou ao ver que ele lhe apontava uma arma, ficando frente a frente com o rapaz –Sakura. Crianças. –fez um sinal com a mão esquerda para que descessem a escada na qual o rapaz havia subido uns segundos antes

-Queremos você, não eles.

-Largue isso.

-Não se mova ou eu atiro.

-Você é só um menino. Seu lugar não é com eles. –começou a andar bem devagar

-Fique onde está.

-Fuja conosco. Antes que seja tarde.

-Nem mais um passo. Eu o mato. –parecia que ele não lhe dava ouvidos, mas mesmo assim Sasuke continuou andando cautelosamente

-Dê-me isso, Rolf.

-Não me ouviu? Eu o mato.

-Rolf. –agora estava mais perto dele e percebendo que havia baixado a guarda, pegou a arma de sua mão, fazendo-o soltar de vez e abaixou a cabeça

-Nunca será um deles. –não gostou nada do que Sasuke havia dito e numa expressão de raiva, começou a gritar

-Tenente! Estão aqui! Estão aqui tenente! –gritava mais e mais e apitou logo em seguida. A única coisa que Sasuke fez foi correr para onde Sakura e as crianças tinham ido

Sasuke entrou no carro, e, logo deu a partida. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e enquanto isso, os guardas estavam correndo para os carros para persegui-los. Entraram nos dois carros, mas ao darem a partida, perceberam que havia algo de errado com os dois carros. Lá dentro do convento, a Madre, juntamente com as duas irmãs, observavam tudo pelo portão.

-Reverenda Madre. Eu pequei.

-Eu também, Reverenda Madre.

-Qual foi o pecado, minhas filhas? –se olharam entre si e mostraram os dois pequenos motores em suas mãos

**S**asuke, Sakura e as crianças subiam as montanhas a pé. Foram uns dois dias de caminhada, até que conseguissem chegar ao seu destino: Suíça.

Passaram a morar lá e nos dois anos seguintes, Sakura deu a luz a uma menina. A vida deles não foi nada fácil, tiveram que trabalhar, já que Sasuke havia perdido metade de sua fortuna. Compraram uma fazenda para morarem e iniciaram seus trabalhos lá mesmo. Participaram também de vários outros festivais. Uns três anos depois, Sakura deu a luz a outra menina e mais tarde, a um menino. Pretendiam voltar à Áustria, mas esperariam mais alguns anos, já que a guerra ainda não estava terminada. Mas o mais importante era que agora eles eram uma família feliz e ainda teriam muitos anos pela frente, agora mais do que unidos, ainda mais pela música.

_**Fim**_

_**Finalmente a fic chegou ao final. Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Pietra-chan: Olá, sim eu posto as minhas fics primeiramente no Nyah! Fanfiction e depois venho postar aqui.**_


End file.
